Never Gonna Be Alone
by Full Moon Productions
Summary: Reid Garwin stumbles upon a young witch named Delaina at Spencers who is terrified of her powers. Does he have the intelligence enough to prove to her that it's a gift and not a curse? Based upon Nickelback's song 'Never Gonna Be Alone'
1. Strange Dream

Delaina was playing pool at the local pub called Nicky's, dominating her poor friends on their little one on one game. She let out a squeal and slapped hands with one of her friends as the others ducked their heads in shame. That's when they heard commotion coming from the other pool table that made them look backwards. It was Reid Garwin and Aaron Abbott going at it of course.

"I got $100 bucks in my pocket right now that you can't do that trick again and you just got lucky" Aaron pointed his finger into Reid's chest. "You'll embarrass yourself that you ain't the top shit here. I am"

"$100 bucks is a lot of dough, man"

"Shut your mouth, Simms!"

Reid took a protective step forward, "You wanna repeat that again, Abbott?"

"Garwin! Make the shot! $100 bucks is nothing to that guy"

"He isn't going to be able to do it! That's a once in a lifetime shot!"

"Yeah, right! If anyone can make a shot again, it's this guy"

"Decide fast, will you? Before Nicky finds out!"

Reid smirked and looked around at the crowd that had just formed, "I guess I can try"

"Your loss, Garwin" Aaron smirked.

"Hurry up, guys! Nicky is looking over" a girl said to the group.

Reid went back over to the pool table as everyone clapped as he leaned back down to make the shot again. Delaina took a stand right in front of the table and watched very closely. That was when everything started to change and there was a slight shift in the air. Her whole world went into slow motion as she noticed that Reid Garwin's eyes flashed some kind of ball of fire around his pupils before he did the once in a lifetime shot… again.

"He did it!" Delaina's friend cheered.

"Shit!" Aaron cursed out loud.

"Should have never put the bet down, Abbott" Tyler turned and smiled at the snobby guy. "Pay up, dick head!"

Delaina gasped as she shot up from her bed, beads of sweat all over her skin. She took in a few raspy breaths as she tried to slow her breathing back down. Delaina has never had a vision like that come into her mind. She always thought that there were more people out there like her but not someone that were with the attitude of Reid Garwin's.

"Delaina?" a voice came from her left.

"Did I wake you up, Jodi? You should really get back to sleep before the alarm goes off" Delaina said to her roommate.

An annoying buzz suddenly filled the room as Jodi reached over and turned it off, "Too late"

"Sorry" Delaina apologized.

"Don't mention it" Jodi got up from her bed and started tying up her hair.

"Next time I'll try to wake up without disturbing you" Delaina shook her head. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Until you woke me up, girl. You got to see a sleep doctor or something if you keep on waking up like that" Jodi replied back.

"I don't need to go to a sleep doctor"

"Every once in a while you wake up gasping and sweating, it's kind of freaky"

Delaina shrugged, that was the only way she could decipher what was a dream and what was a vision, "I guess I learned to get used to it"

"I'm not, girl!" Jodi started to take out their school clothes.

"Jodi, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me so much" Delaina flew her legs over to the side of the bed.

"Maybe it's from all of the studying you've been doing" Jodi offered.

"So what do you want me to do? Stop studying?" Delaina asked.

Jodi smiled, "If you ever stop studying then mind as well drop out right now"

"Average isn't failing" Delaina glared at her roommate. "And think about what my parents would do to me if they heard I dropped out. Probably murder me right in front of the whole school"

"Average is failing when you're in a prep school" Jodi teased.

"And how are you doing in Spencers? I was the only one in the room last night studying. Where's your grade in all of this?" Delaina laughed. "I'm not the only one who is average, Jodi. You're the one that loves the parties around here. I don't know why you love that so much. They're all the same with Kira and Aaron causing drama. It's pointless. Let's hurry up; I don't want to be late again. Mr. Johnson threatened me with detention last time"

Delaina quickly took her school uniforms and headed over to the showers with her tote bag. She ran her still shaky hand through her hair as she tried to clear her head. She wanted more than ever to believe that that was only just some kind of weird dream she just had. Only deep inside her gut, she knew that all of her visions come true eventually.

_Delaina- Tania Raymonde_


	2. Secrets

_The Next Day_

She did it again. In the past 45 minutes, Reid Garwin has counted up to 14 times since Delaina had looked up to him. He's never really noticed her looking at him before but it made him curious. He's known Delaina since 7th grade, just as usual classmates and nothing more. Was it just him or did she find something attractive about him?

"Hey, Pogue, what do you think about Delaina?" Reid asked to his left. "She's been looking over here a lot, don't you think? Isn't she just like Tyler but with tits? She's usually not this distracted"

"Maybe she likes you"

"That's what I was thinking"

"Reid, look at her" Pogue nodded to the brunette with a curly mass of hair. "Why would she ever want to waste time with you?"

"Maybe she wants a little rebellion in her life?" Reid smirked.

"Tyler, tell your best friend to stop talking about girls like they're a piece of meat" Caleb muttered over to the youngest member.

"Delaina's a really nice girl" Tyler said to his friend. "She's too smart to be played around by you"

"She's known you since middle school" Caleb put in.

"So?" Reid challenged.

Caleb looked over to the blonde, "She knows you like to flirt just as much as you like to play pool. Not to mention that you broke one of her friend's hearts"

"Oh, yeah, Victoria. Sweet girl…" Reid shook his head.

"Oh, come on, Reid. She'd never do it" Caleb went back to taking notes.

"I was only asking why you guys think she's looking over here so much" Reid responded. "Pogue, what do you think? Be honest"

"How should I know? I'm not a chick" Pogue muttered. "Don't let my hair fool you. If you call me a chick I will make your balls disappear"

The four best friends laughed at the joke as Reid shoved his friend hard on the bench. They heard a stern throat clearing and noticed that the teacher was staring up at them. Caleb and Tyler both muttered their apologies before the teacher turned his back to them. Reid took a glance to Delaina who quickly turned back around and started to take her notes down again.

"Ladies and gentlemen mid-terms are coming up, you know" Mr. Johnson announced.

"I have a question"

"Yes?"

"I heard that in other prep schools, people with a 90 and above in their grade don't have to take the final" Kira spoke up.

"Other prep schools. We are not like other prep schools, Kira, if you like what you hear about other prep schools then by all means go to the other prep schools" Mr. Johnson said.

"But if I may" Kira straightened up. "I feel like we should try out that method. It has a very high success rate"

"I think what you are trying to make me promote is favoritism" Mr. Johnson folded his arms over his chest.

"That's not what I'm saying at all. Some of us have strengths and weaknesses" Kira pointed out.

Mr. Johnson was quiet for a long time before he finally said, "The mid-term is in 15 days for everyone, class dismissed"

Delaina quickly grabbed a hold of her stuff and started to stuff them into her bag. She glanced at her watch and noticed that the teacher had ended their class 10 minutes early. She silently thanked Mr. Johnson for once as she started to make her way out of the classroom. Delaina emerged into the slight traffic that her classmates were making as she heard Aaron and Kyle talking amongst each other.

"That teacher is such a dick. I think Kira was right on the whole grade shit. I wouldn't even have to take his stupid ass final" Kyle complained.

"Well, don't you look fine and sexy today, baby" a sudden weight came over Delaina's shoulders as she noticed Aaron was leaning into her. "Listen, baby, maybe you can help me with my problem. I might need a little study session for this mid-term that's coming up. What do you say that me and you do a little bit of a one-on-one?"

"Hey, Abbott" Reid suddenly came up to them. "You might want to take your head out of your ass, man. She's got better things to do than teach you anything"

"Hey, Aaron, I'm hungry, baby!" Kira yelled from behind them.

"I'll be seeing you soon, baby" Aaron whispered into Delaina's ear as he took his arm off of her shoulder and left to join his friend with benefits. "Let's go eat, baby"

"Sorry about that" Reid said to her. "Aaron's been thinking that since Kira's easy that he thinks all girls are. If he bothers you any more than you can just tell me"

"I can take care of myself" Delaina said as she avoided his eye contact.

"Are you feeling okay or something?" Reid cocked his head to the side, "You don't look like your normal self"

Delaina looked up to Reid's eyes and then surprised the hell out of him when her voice rang through his head, _"I know what you are"_

"Hey, man, class is starting!" Tyler called from behind Reid. "Reid, hurry up! She's waiting for our report! I'm not gonna get another late assignment again"

Reid looked back over to Delaina but noticed that she was already down the hall but her voice stuck in his head, _"Stay away from me! I'll keep your secret if you keep mine"_


	3. Common Ground

_**Nikki asked, **__'does Delaina also have active powers, or is it just visions and telepathy? And does the telepathy work on anyone, or only people that have magic themselves?'_

_**My answer: **__'So far, Delaina only has visions and telepathy because she is not a powerful witch; she can communicate to anyone whether they have powers or not'_

The next morning, Reid walked outside onto the campus grounds, surveying the place. It's been nearly 24 hours since his world was turned upside down. Normally, one of the Sons would go to the eldest one of the generation and tell him what he just discovered. But he wasn't like a Parry or a Simms; Garwin's get the hard earned proof before even thinking about going up to a Danvers.

"_I told you to stay away from me. Don't you ever do as you're told?" _Delaina's voice echoed into his head.

"_Where are you?" _Reid responded.

"_Go away! Before I make you regret your decision" _Delaina spoke with irritation.

"_Then you never should've entered my mind" _Reid said.

"_I'm starting to regret that" _Delaina said.

Delaina felt someone sit next to her on the bench. She didn't even have to look up to know that Reid Garwin had found her. Still, she just ignored him and continued to catch up on her reading. It only took a couple of seconds before Reid finally spoke up.

"How did you find out?" Reid said in a low whisper.

Delaina flipped the page, "I had a vision"

Reid looked over to her in surprise. He's always wondered what it would be like to be able to see into the future. He never tried it though, why would he? He has any kind of power at his fingertips.

"So you can read people's minds and see the future at your own will. Anything else?" Reid asked.

Delaina looked over to him, "I can only communicate with people through their minds and my visions only appear in my dreams"

"That's it? I thought the first person I would meet would have more, I guess" Reid shrugged. "Not to say that your powers aren't awesome or anything"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Garwin, but if you were looking for someone with more 'active abilities' then you would be looking for a demon" Delaina told him.

Reid blinked and looked out over the campus at the various other students walking around the campus. Today it was warm and sunshine finally broke through so most girls were lying about with their shades on. He always just called himself a warlock but did that now mean he was a demon? Did that mean that since he can make anything happen that he was considered evil?

"I never met someone like me" Reid finally said. "I just thought it was me and my family with this 'side effect'. I never even heard of a girl having powers before"

"Neither have I" Delaina responded.

"So what happened in your vision? Was I…" Reid trailed off, he was about to ask if he was ascending but Pogue was the next one to come into his powers. "What was I doing? Anything badass?"

"Aaron made a $100 bet that you couldn't do the once in a lifetime shot again. You made it happen with your eyes" Delaina explained.

Reid laughed, "Sounds like me. I would never pass up on making Aaron lighter"

"He did seem pretty pissed off about it. But he's always such a sore loser" Delaina smiled.

"Delaina" Reid started. "Delaina, we have a lot to cover together. I may not be smart but I can kind of see where this is going"

"Really?" Delaina asked sarcastically.

"I have swimming practice tonight" Reid said.

"And?" Delaina asked.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Reid asked. "We can talk more about this witch-y stuff later"

Delaina straightened up, "What can you do? What are your abilities?"

Reid smiled and looked down to the ground, "That's why I need time"

"That bad, huh?" Delaina questioned. "Are you a demon?"

"If I was, would I have just decided to sit and talk to you instead of attack?" Reid questioned.

"Touché"

"See you tomorrow night?"

"I guess" Delaina shrugged.

Reid nodded to her and checked his watch. His class started 15 minutes ago and he shared it with Caleb Danvers. This wasn't going to be easy. He got up and took his briefcase off of the ground.

"Then it's a date" Reid winked to her. "Talk to me on where you want to meet. Delaina, it's nice to finally have some kind of common ground with you. See you around"

"Wait, I don't have your number" Delaina stopped him. "How am I supposed to contact you?"

Reid tapped his temple, "You have my mind, remember? How could you forget that? It's one of the things that make you cool"

"It's complicated" Delaina started.

"I got time, Delaina. What's so complicated about it?" Reid asked.

"Not enough time" Delaina responded as she too got up to leave. "I'll explain tomorrow night"


	4. Second Chance

Delaina leaned on a nearby tree glaring at Reid Garwin. They have been talking well over an hour about nothing but their backgrounds and it just seems to get more complicated and similar at the same time. She let out a huff of a sigh as she wrapped her jacket closer to her body whether to block out the information she just received or the cold she didn't know. Reid cupped his hand to his face and let out a long breath to keep his hands warm.

"So your family escaped the witch hunt" Reid stated.

Delaina nodded, "And yours can only produce one son"

"So you guys never made a coven or anything?" Reid asked.

Delaina shook her head, "We just figured we were the lucky ones"

"Same here" Reid nodded. "Delaina, why now? We've known each other since 7th grade"

Delaina shrugged, "Maybe because you're about to arise"

Reid let out a small laugh that puffed out in a white cloud, "You mean ascend"

"Sorry… ascend" Delaina corrected herself.

"So you've had your powers all your life, Delaina?" Reid asked.

Delaina nodded, "Ever since I could remember, Reid"

"And you don't get addicted, Delaina?" Reid just had to ask.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing to get addicted to" Delaina looked to him confused.

"Let me explain. Whenever I used my abilities, it gets addicting every time to use one more time" Reid told her. "It's only when we turn 18 that it takes its toll"

"What do you mean?" Delaina asked.

Reid took a glance to the stone trash can that he was standing near and noticed how far away Delaina was standing from him. He walked over to the stone table and sat down on it, putting his legs down on the bench. He waited and then slowly, Delaina came out of the shadows and sat down on the bench near his feet. Reid noticed that she still looked tense but he chose to ignore it as of right now.

"I would start to age, Delaina" Reid told her.

"What are you talking about?" Delaina asked.

"Every time I use, it will start to wear my body down" Reid explained.

"You've seen it happen before" Delaina stated more than asked. "And I'm guessing you've been 'using' a lot. So why don't you stop now? Just start now, Reid"

Reid shook his head, "It's a lot harder than you think"

"You're going to have to do it before they catch you!" Delaina said louder than she wanted to.

Reid looked down to her, "Who?"

"The demons" Delaina said lower, "They have active powers, Reid. If they find out about you then they will challenge you until you die. Reid, demons go after witches. That's the reason why I have never expanded my powers. They will come for you if they find out what you are"

The next day, Reid took out another dusty book and started to flip through the fragile pages, trying to look for anything about demons. Or more importantly, what the Sons of Ipswich were classified under. Reid heard footsteps from up above and saw Tyler walking down the steps. The youngest only looked at the rebel flipping through the pages before walking over to the stone seat for his ancestors and took his place.

"Gorman used to have to strangle you in order to make you read" Tyler began.

"I should've listened" Reid said. "Where is the old man anyways?"

"He's always out hunting around this time. You know that. What's wrong, man? Tell me" Tyler pleaded. "You never come down here. Reid, what's going on? Is it about Chase? Did you feel his presence?"

"Have you ever wondered if there were people out there like us?"

"Like the Sons of Ipswich?"

"Tyler, stop acting like a dumbass" Reid looked over to the youngest.

"Not really, man. I mean our fathers even wrote that we were the only ones" Tyler ran a hand through his hair.

"Tyler, they only looked within our same abilities" Reid responded. "They never bothered to wonder if other people were like us"

"Like who? If you think Kira is a witch than I will gladly say that we burn her ass" Tyler smiled. "Of course she already torched her hair with all those beauty products"

"No shit"

"So you all of a sudden have this theory?" Tyler pursued.

"I just kept wondering ever since Chase popped up" Reid lied. "We never knew about him for centuries and then he comes back into town"

Tyler slowly nodded, "I see your point. Maybe we should go into the forest and look for some fairies too. I'll call Caleb and Pogue"

"Shut up! I'm serious for once" Reid chucked the book at Tyler's head.

Tyler's eyes turned black as the book stopped inches from his face, "So what do you think is out there?"

"Demons, witches, maybe more warlocks" Reid shrugged.

Tyler sighed, "What if they don't want to be found"

Delaina took a sip out of her white chocolate mocha, the warm liquid spreading throughout her body. She leaned back in her chair as her friends giggled and talked about some guy that was in their class. She smiled at them talking about Toby and giggling about his texts, wondering if he knew what they were doing on this afternoon. She was about to jump into the conversation before Jodi leaned in and decided to change the topic.

"Delaina, what's up with Reid?" Jodi raised an eyebrow. "It's all over school. Delaina, why didn't you tell me?"

Delaina looked surprised, "Tell you what? There is nothing between Reid and I. You out of all people should know that"

"People have spotted you two hanging around each other last night" Victoria chirped in.

"Oh, you all heard about what happened after class right?" Delaina rolled her eyes.

"With Aaron?" Tania asked.

"He was just checking to see if I was okay"

"I'm starting to think more than okay"

Victoria leaned toward Delaina and nudged her, "Someone's got a crush on you"

"It's Reid Garwin we are talking about"

"He's still human" Jodi spoke up, "He's entitled to have feelings, you know?"

Delaina blinked, "I'm not sure I'm his type"

"Are you kidding me? You are just like him!" Tania rolled her eyes.

"You love to play pool, girl" Jodi spoke up.

"You live your life on the wild side from time to time"

"And you're irresponsible" Victoria laughed and waved her hand off, "Delaina, you should go for him! He's definitely fun to hang out with. I say go for it! Don't even worry about me, Delaina. I got Toby to think about. Reid wasn't really set for me anyways"

"And you all think I can chain him down" Delaina raised her eyebrow.

"Not exactly. I think you can break his heart before he breaks yours" Jodi said. "You leave whenever things get too serious. It pisses me off sometimes. But I'm not worried about you when it comes to him"

Delaina rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I'm not scared of commitments. I'm not just ready for a relationship"

"That eventually is going to have to stop. You have nothing to be afraid of" Tania placed a hand on Delaina's shoulder.

An hour later, Delaina walked through the halls of Spencer as she made her way to the dorms. She let out a relieved sigh that at least Jodi wasn't there to talk to her. Her three friends had been tearing her down about Reid Garwin so much that she was sick of that name. The minute her hand touched the door a voice rang out in her head.

"_Honey, how are you?" _Her mother said.

"_I'm kind of tired…" _Delaina started.

"_So I can sense" _her mother cut in, her mother explained that once a witch has children, they can sense whenever their children are in distress.

Delaina closed the door to her dorm and took off her jacket, _"It's just mostly school. Mid-terms are coming up"_

"_I'm sure you will do great" _her mother encouraged.

"_It's not just that. There's also this insane drama that's been going around" _Delaina put in but decided not to tell her.

"_Delaina, you know you shouldn't let this get to you" _her mother said.

"_I know, I just can't wait to go home for winter break"_

"_Sending you out to Ipswich was the only just choice"_

Delaina nodded, _"Yeah, right into the mouth of the Salem Witch Hunt"_

"_Witches and Demons alike are terrified of going anywhere near that state" _her mother reminded her.

"_How can you be sure?" _Delaina questioned.

"_You're father and I know what we are talking about" _her mother put in.

Delaina rolled her eyes, _"Right. The dad that was never there…"_

"_Delaina, your father is staying away from us because he has a mark on his back, not because he wants to" _her mother said nearly over a million times. _"He would've stayed if he had a choice"_

"_I don't think so" _Delaina replied.

"_Your father loves you. Remember that" _her mother said as her voice faded out.

A knock came on her door that made Delaina sit up from her bed. She stared at the door before slowly walking over to the wooden frame. Delaina opened the door to see Reid standing in front of her door. He gave her a slight nod as he walked into her room.

"People are starting to talk" Delaina closed the door behind him.

"So let them! Who cares? They don't even know half of it" Reid shrugged.

Delaina folded her arms over her chest, "And rumors don't bother you?"

"I'm used to it" Reid walked over and leaned on her desk.

"Well, I'm not! And I'm not planning on starting anytime soon" Delaina walked over and sat back down on her bed again.

"Why does it bug you so much?" Reid asked.

"Because I'm not used to this attention. I'm used to people asking who I am and not recognizing me" Delaina pointed out. "Now all of a sudden you come along and I feel like everyone is staring at me. Can we just stick to talking to each other telepathically?"

"Delaina, weren't you lonely before you found out about the real me?" Reid asked.

Delaina felt taken aback before she slowly nodded, "Yes, but I never thought to find it in you. But then being a Son of Ipswich kind of gives it away. God, I feel so stupid right now! I should've never listened to my mother. Reid, this was the last place I was expecting to find someone like me"

Reid nodded, "Me too"

"Reid, what if there is more out there?" Delaina looked up to him.

"Like fairies?"

"Shut up!"

"That's what I was trying to figure out all day. I was in my ancestor's library all day" Reid began.

Delaina was about to ask about what he found out but then her door opened to reveal Jodi coming in. Jodi stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed that Reid was standing in their room. She looked in the mix of being excited, surprised, and confused at the same time. Reid cleared his throat and then got up from his place.

"I'm sure you know my roommate, Jodi" Delaina waved her hand over. "Jodi, Reid was just leaving. Thanks for stopping by. It's very nice of you to check up on me after Aaron's flirts. I'm sure Tyler is looking for you"

"No problem! See you later, Jodi" Reid smiled and waved. "I'll see you in a couple of days. Don't be late! You know where my dorm room is by now"

"What are you talking about? What's going on in a couple of days?" Jodi asked.

"Nicky's" Reid replied. "You're invited too! Anything to bring this stubborn one out there"


	5. Something There

It only took a couple of seconds after the door closed behind Reid that Jodi went ballistic. She dropped her bags to the floor and let out a squeal that Delaina knew Reid would be able to hear. She came up onto Delaina's bed and started bouncing up and down like a maniac as Delaina tried to calm her roommate down. Jodi jumped high in the air and then sat cross legged right in front of her.

"Delaina!" Jodi yelled out.

"Nothing happened" Delaina said out loud.

"Delaina that looked like more than nothing" Jodi pointed toward the door.

"We were just talking" Delaina told her.

Jodi gave her a skeptical look, "Really, D, then why did he invite you to Nicky's?"

"Just because I told him that people were talking" Delaina responded.

"And you honestly believe that" Jodi raised her eyebrow.

Delaina shook her head, "I'm not going, my friend"

"Why not?" Jodi yelled out.

Delaina shrugged, "Why should I risk a chance with him?"

Reid walked out into the swimming room just as everyone was assembling. He raised his head high and pretended to ignore the girls staring at him.

"Where the hell have you been? Picking up chicks?" Pogue asked.

"It's what I always do" Reid shrugged as he looked out to the pool. "Nothing really special. You know, you and Caleb should get back into the game"

"Reid, you know what happened last time" Caleb said in an irritated voice.

"I said get in the game not tell a girl anything, man" Reid looked back to the eldest.

"It's still too soon. I still can't believe they bounced on us" Pogue sighed.

Tyler shrugged, "Maybe because one of our coven members tried to kill them"

"You know what? That must be it" Reid pointed to his best friend.

"You know what I mean, Reid. It's not like I was the one stuck in the library this morning" Tyler snapped back.

"Shut up!"

"You were in the library, man?"

Reid glared at Tyler who took in a deep breath and turned his head to look around. The blonde bit his lip and turned to look at Pogue and Caleb who were staring at him before he nodded.

"_Our _library?" Caleb asked.

Reid rolled his eyes, "Maybe I was"

"What in the hell would make you do that, Reid? Maybe Chase casted a smart spell on you" Pogue teased. "Now I'm starting to get scared. Nothing can possess you enough to make you read a damn book"

"I was just curious, Pogue, that's all" Reid glared. "Thanks for sharing, Tyler"

"What are you curious about, Reid?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing, man" Reid responded too quickly. "Just drop it"

"Tyler?"

"He's starting to wander if there is anything else besides us out there"

"Thanks a lot man! What did I say when we were down there anyways? I said to zip it" Reid shoved his friend away from him.

"There is no such thing as aliens, Reid" Pogue said cautiously.

"That's not what I was looking for, jackass" Reid snapped.

"Then what were you looking for?" Caleb questioned.

Reid sighed, "I was looking for demons and witches"

"Demons and witches?"

"It could happen"

"But it was only proven by us that a woman cannot control the powers we have" Caleb responded.

Reid shrugged, "What if it's not our powers they have"

"What are you talking about?" Tyler questioned. "Like that one TV show, Charmed?"

"Tell me you never watched that show" Pogue turned to Tyler.

"I tuned in a few times" Tyler shrugged.

"Come on, man, you know that shit was fake right from the very first spell they casted" Pogue let his shoulders slump.

Tyler looked irritated like as if he was offended by what Pogue just said. Caleb was the only one who seemed to not have let his gaze off of Reid.

"It could be a possibility"

"Thank you. Now you see what I mean?"

Caleb nodded, "But it doesn't mean we have to go looking for them. It could bring up a whole new war that no one wants"

"Have you read anything about other beings like us?" Reid questioned.

"The only thing I've encountered was a darkling" Caleb responded.

"Do you believe that there is something more out there?" Reid asked.

"I see where this is going, Reid" Caleb slowly nodded.

For once in his life, Reid felt his heart racing at maximum speed, "What do you mean?"

"We can't join alliances of any kind" Caleb dismissed.

Reid blinked before he decided to go along with it, "Why not?"

"Because if we find out and send an army to Chase and by chance he escapes again. Who do you think he's going to try to find?" Caleb challenged.

"He might go an extra mile on that field" Pogue said.

"Maybe even start a zombie apocalypse" Tyler shrugged. "Would be right up his alley. I'm not ready to challenge the dead. I say we lay low like how we've always been for the past 300 years. We alienated for a reason"

Later that night, Delaina walked into Nicky's and slowly walked through the crowd. Her friends laughed and poked fun at each other as if this was normally what they do every night. Delaina noticed something very different from herself as she felt nervous upon approaching the pool table section. Then out of nowhere, Reid and Tyler came up in front of them.

"Ladies, glad you could make it!" Reid smiled to the four. "We are your hosts, Reid and Tyler. We hope to make this event an exciting one. So relax and take a ride on the wild side"

"Shut up, Reid, before we decide to leave" Tania spoke up.

"My apologies! Does anyone want any food or beverages?" Reid asked.

"Just a coke, Reid" Victoria said before nudging Delaina, "Are you hungry?"

"A burger?"

Reid smiled and nodded before he turned and pointed to the other girls. Once the girls were done telling Reid their orders, he hit Tyler on the shoulder and they disappeared in the crowd.

"He wants you!"

Delaina rolled her eyes, "You promised. I told you guys to not mention that"

"But I couldn't resist!" Jodi squealed.

"Come on! Leave her alone" Tania nudged her.

Victoria turned to Delaina, "Don't worry about us"

"I'll try" Delaina said to them. "Just as long as you don't embarrass me"

"We have a table" Tyler suddenly came up to the group.

Delaina turned and smiled to the shy boy, "Thank you"

"No problem" Tyler smiled to her as he led them through the crowd.

Victoria spoke up, "It usually takes us forever in find a table at Nicky's"

"Reid has a way with words" Tyler responded, making Delaina wonder if he used his powers to get the table.

"There you guys are" Reid waved his hands out as a fry dangled from his mouth.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Delaina responded.

"It's no big deal. It was either that or you guys eat standing up" Reid scooted in closer onto the table.

"I guess you can call it perfect timing" Jodi chirped up.

Reid shrugged, "You can say that"

"Just like Delaina"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I never have perfect timing"

Victoria shook her head, "What about at pool? You made someone give a run for his money. It was so insane! You guys should've seen it. She became a millionaire that night"

"You never told me you played pool" Reid turned to Delaina.

She shrugged, "You never asked"

"I've never seen you play here" Reid smiled. "I challenge you"

"Reid" Victoria voiced out. "You don't want to do that"

Delaina only smirked as she dipped her fry into the blob of ketchup and took a bite. She looked up and noticed that Reid's eyes were glued to hers as curiosity swam through them.

"Why not?" he finally asked.

"Because she's one of the best. She practically knows where the aim the ball" Tania let out a laugh. "She's psychic, alright. She'll win every time. Delaina's gifted"

"I'm sure she is" Reid said slowly.

"I do have to vouch for Reid" Tyler responded. "Have you seen how many times he puts Aaron and the dickheads in their place? The guy can do any play that was known to man"

"I say you guys challenge each other" Tania smiled.

"And then tag team!" Victoria spoke up.

"What do you say?" Delaina asked. "You up for it? You do you need a warm up round first?"

Reid laughed, "If you need one then go ahead"

"I don't need one!" Delaina responded.

"Yes! You do" Jodi and Tyler voiced out.

Reid scoffed, "Roommates"

"They think they know you inside and out" Delaina said. "I guess we got to listen to them. I don't know about Tyler but Jodi is very stubborn"

"He can be a bit whiny at times. I'll give him that"

"Hey!" Tyler was about to say something but flung his hand up in the air.

"_No cheating" _Reid's voice came into her mind.

"_Me?" _Delaina took a bite out of her burger. _"I'm not the one using for personal gain! You're the one that has the active powers, not me. It sounds like you're the one that uses a lot. I wonder if Tyler even knows about this little gift of yours"_

"_Pool is the only place I don't use my powers" _Reid then corrected himself. _"Well, most of the time. I promise to be power-less for our __**first **__match"_


	6. Haunting Visions

Two days later, Delaina was up in her room in a huddling position. Tears nearly stung her eyes as her hands began to shake. The curtains blocked out the sunlight, making every single object in her dorm look sinister and evil. She let out a yelp when she heard a knock on her door.

"It's me, Delaina. Open up" Reid's voice came through the door. "You weren't in class today. Are you sick or something?"

"Go away!" Delaina shouted out. "I don't feel well, Reid. I'll get the notes later"

"I'm right here you can just get them from me" Reid told her.

"Reid!" Delaina shouted out. "Just leave me alone!"

Delaina picked up her head when she heard her door's latch unlock and Reid came through, "Why is it so dark in here? I can barely even see you"

"Reid, don't!" Delaina shielded her eyes as Reid flung open the curtains. "Why are you in here? Just leave me alone, please. Can I just have some privacy? Just because we have abilities, it doesn't mean we have to be around each other 24/7. Now leave!"

Reid leveled his eyes to hers, "Were you crying?"

"I'm a girl" Delaina sniffed.

"What happened?" Reid sat down in front of her.

"Nothing! Just leave" Delaina looked away from him. "I don't want to talk about it. Get out of here, Reid"

Delaina felt a slight shift in the air and looked over to Reid and noticed his eyes flamed out and turned black. She felt a slight tingle in her head, it felt weird and relaxing at the same time as her vision came up in her head before Reid's eyes blinked and his blue eyes returned.

"Who are they?" Reid asked.

"Demons. At least I think they are" Delaina shuddered.

"You've never seen demons before?" Reid asked.

Delaina shrugged, "Not until now"

"That must've been groundbreaking. What were they doing?" Reid just had to ask but he already had a theory from what he saw.

Delaina looked up at Reid's eyes, "Hunting"

"You?" Reid asked.

"I guess that's why I was running and they were chasing me" Delaina responded.

"But why? You said you were scared of your powers. Demons hunt after people who use their magic so much that they're exposed" Reid replied.

Delaina held herself tighter as she let out a shaky breath. She has always been careful about her abilities and now seeing her fate nearly frightened her to death.

"I don't know, Reid. I should just tell my mom and move out of Ipswich" Delaina sniffed.

Reid took a hold of her hand, "You are not running away from this"

"They'll kill me! You even know it" Delaina looked up at him. "Demons rarely let any witch live. I've never even heard of that before. Barely any magical beings come back to Massachusetts. If my vision is real then that means even you have nowhere to hide. Once they come after me, they will find you. They'll hunt your family down and you won't be able to do anything about it. Each time you try to defend yourself, it will only wear out your body. There is only just me and you to fight off a pack of demons. That's not enough! There is no way we can ever beat them. It's a lost cause"

Reid shook his head, "No, it's not"

"You've never met up with a demon before" Delaina wiped away her tears.

"I'm not going to watch them hunt you down" Reid told her.

"You weren't even in the vision" Delaina told him. "How can you possibly save me? You can't protect me from them"

Reid got up and rubbed his hand over his face the way that Caleb usually does. He paced the room and placed his hands on his hips as he thought long and hard about what his next move should be. He looked over to Delaina who was still huddled on her bed and terrified as the first time he walked into her room. Reid had no choice but to tell her the truth.

"What time is it?" Reid asked.

"10:43" Delaina glanced over to her clock on her nightstand.

"You're not going to class today, are you?" Reid glanced over to see Delaina shaking her head. "Good. Cause I have to show you something. It's something about what will happen in the near future for me. You just got to see it for yourself. Just know that when you find out, don't get mad at me. I'm pretty sure some people will be pissed off too, no doubt. The last person's trust I need to lose is yours. Your vision showed that something big is going to happen. I think what I'm about to show you is going to change your outlook"

"What are you talking about?" Delaina asked slowly.

Reid shook his head, "Don't ask. Please"

Delaina got up from her bed, "Tell me or I'm not going"

"You really are a tough cookie. I'm going to show you an Ascension" Reid told her.

"Are you serious? But you don't turn 18 until December" Delaina reminded him. "How are you going to possibly show me? Don't even think about using your powers to go through time. I don't need you attracting them right now. Reid, I just think we need to spend some time apart. These guys are going to come sooner or later. Mind as well stay away from each other that way they don't know about the other. Besides, your dad is probably not the one with the mark over his head"

"I'm not going to show you my Ascension" Reid told her.

"Whose then? You don't have any brothers" Delaina said perplexed.

"I'd rather show you who's instead of telling you their names" Reid responded.

Delaina blinked and nearly had to stop her jaw from dropping to the ground, "There are more of you out there?"

"There's a Covenant of Silence that my family is a part of. We've been in an alliance ever since the Salem Witch Hunt" Reid informed her.

Delaina wanted so much to yell out to Reid and blow his ear drums out. Instead, she slowly took a deep breath as she tried her best to calm herself down. She was a little bit relieved to know that there were more out there like her, but wasn't too pleased to know that they have the same side effects as Reid. Delaina looked over to Reid's eyes and suddenly said, "Take me to them"


	7. Broken

Reid walked over to the other side of the car and led Delaina over to the side of the house. She looked up at the mansion towering over them in the middle of a garden. She must've slowed down her pace because Reid took a hold of her hand and started to jog to the backyard. Behind the house was a massive pool and three people who were standing in a circle, when all eyes came onto Reid, they looked less than pleased to see Delaina trailing behind him.

"What is she doing here?" Caleb shouted. "What the hell are you doing? Get her out of here!"

"Caleb, she's got to see this" Reid shook his head. "There's a lot I need to explain. But right now she needs to see an Ascension. I wouldn't have brought her hear if I didn't know what I was doing. Trust me, she's not a threat. She's one of us"

"Do you realize what you're doing" Pogue looked up to the sky as thunder rumbled.

"I know exactly what I'm showing"

"5 seconds!"

Reid turned to Delaina, "Step back"

Delaina took a couple of steps back just when she felt thunder rumbling under her feet. She heard a blood curdling scream as Pogue lifted his head back and some kind of air bubble covered him. Delaina cupped her mouth closed as she noticed that the only one that was worried was her. Everyone else just seemed to be staring at Pogue like as if he was telling a story.

Lightning struck the poor guy as he screamed in so much agony that Delaina wanted to help him. She looked up to Reid who was staring back down at her before glancing back over to his friend. Just as she wished that his torture would somehow stop, the thunder subsided and Pogue disappeared.

When he reappeared, he was on his knees and leaning over to fall onto the ground. Despite what she just saw, Delaina took off in a run and caught Pogue by the shoulders before he fell.

She looked back to the three others as they walked closer to Delaina and Pogue.

"Reid, what the hell was that? Is he going to be okay? Why didn't you do anything?" Delaina questioned until she suddenly realized. "That was an Ascension?"

"He'll be fine" Caleb crossed his arms over his chest. "Now why did she have to see this? What did you mean she's one of us?"

"I mean that she's a witch. An actual witch" Reid told his leader.

Tyler looked doubtful, "There is no way. It's different from casting spells to stuff that we do. You made a very big mistake. Now three girls know about our secret"

"_I am not a fake"_ Delaina said mentally to all four of them.

Tyler looked around the backyard like as if there were speakers around there. Caleb still had his eyes locked on Delaina as he glared down to her.

"So she's one of us, but can we trust her?" Caleb challenged.

"You trusted Chase and look at where that got us"

"Exactly!"

Delaina slowly helped Pogue to his feet, "If you want to kill me, you can"

Reid looked over to Delaina, "What the hell are you saying?"

"Just know that I won't be able to fight you because I don't have any active powers like you" Delaina continued.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? You don't know what we've been through" Caleb shook his head.

"I saw what Chase was, alright? I saw him kill that kid at the Dells in my vision" Delaina took a step toward the dark haired man.

"Then why didn't you stop it?"

"Because the only way I can access my visions is if I'm asleep. Besides, any idiot could see that Chase was one strong warlock just by what I saw"

"So why did you approach us?" Tyler asked.

"I had a vision of Reid at Nicky's. The night we went two days ago"

"The once in a lifetime shot"

Caleb turned his glare over to Reid, "You used in a public place?"

"It all came in good fortune. Otherwise, we wouldn't know there are more people like us. But that's where it gets worse"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell them" Reid turned to Delaina. "Tell them about your vision last night. It's okay"

"I had a dream that I was being hunted by demons. People with active powers" Delaina put her hands on her hips. "They usually go after people that they know for a fact are witches"

"Active powers?" Tyler repeated.

"Astral Projection, teleporting, duplications, even control of the elements and conjuring. You name it; they have it. You can only tell a witch a part from them because they don't have active powers that could possibly harm anyone in any way" Delaina explained.

There was a low groan right next to Delaina and that was when everyone realized that Pogue was still there. He placed his hands on his hips and gave out a deep breath.

"Anyone going to wish me a happy birthday?" Pogue asked.

"Happy birthday" everyone said in unison.

"Let's get inside and eat some cake. We'll take about this witch shit over that" Pogue groaned.

"I'm sorry I came in here like this. I never knew Reid was going to bring me to see an Ascension. I'm sorry for ruining your birthday" Delaina apologized.

"She just told us that there is a threat that's coming here. Can't you trust her?" Reid questioned.

Tyler blinked and looked over to Delaina, "If demons have active powers than what are we? We can make anything happen. Does that mean we're demons?"

"We are not demons. There is no way we are evil" Caleb spoke before anyone had a chance to open their mouths but Tyler's eyes stayed glued to Delaina for another explanation.

Delaina let a shrug rise up her shoulders, "I don't know to be honest. I've heard of ancient demons having a hell of a lot of powers. I just never heard of people that can do whatever they want"

"Wait! You said that demons can hunt witches but how can they tell each other a part?" Pogue spoke up. "That makes no sense if they only have active powers"

"Everyone has a grimoire filled with different spells. I never even asked this but I'm sure that you guys have one too" Delaina told the guys.

Caleb shifted on his feet, "So they have a spell to find other beings. But why eliminate us? Aren't we all trying to make a living in the normal life too? Why would demons attack?"

"It's just the way it's always been" Delaina responded.

"And you just let it? Being a witch, aren't you tired of demons hunting you down?" Caleb challenged.

"They only set out to kill the ones that expanded their powers to it's nearly as powerful to challenge a demons" Delaina told him. "People like me want to stay hidden and not use our powers to fight. Others as I'm sure you guys did with Chase choose to live in peace until threatened. Demons on the other hand go out and find other beings to challenge"

"He tried to kill everyone we loved" Caleb confessed.

"So that's why Sarah and Kate left a week after his disappearance. I'm sorry, but not a lot of people are ready to hear what's out there" Delaina said.

Caleb and Pogue glanced to each other almost like as if they were having a mental conversation of their own. Then together, they turned toward the house and walked to the screen door.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"The girls left without telling them"

"I should've never mentioned that then"

"It was nearly a month ago"

"Come on! I'm starving! Let's just eat some cake and not worry about a damn thing right now" Tyler responded.

Reid gestured to Delaina, "Come inside"


	8. Inside Information

Delaina just thought that Reid was telling her to go inside to us the front door to get to her car. It wasn't until Tyler and Reid led her into the kitchen did she see Pogue and Caleb already sitting at the humongous table. She counted up to five plates but didn't realize it was for her until Reid grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her from walking down the hallway and sit down at the table. If it was really up to her, then she would've rather just left right then and there.

"I want to apologize. I overreacted" Caleb spoke up first. "Delaina, you're not the first outside we've encountered. It took us sometime before… He threatened our family and friends. All he wanted was revenge on our coven. Chase Collins may seem like a nice guy to everyone else but he was more sinister than anyone could imagine. I'm just trying to protect my brothers"

Delaina looked up from her piece of cake and nodded, "You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm sure if my mother found out who I was sharing this conversation with now. Hell just might break loose under our feet"

Pogue looked over to her, "So your mother is a witch too? I never even thought that was possible. Who knew a girl could handle so much power"

"What about your dad?" Reid questioned.

"That's right" Tyler looked up. "Our fathers are the ones who gave us our powers. Is it only the females who inherit the power? I'm sure he's a little bit freaked out on living with two women who can use magic"

"He's not around" Delaina shook her head.

"Dumbass" Reid nudged his friend. "Why did you say anything? You knew that magic takes a toll on normal people. Just look at Caleb and my mother? They divorced the men who made their lives living hell. Sorry about that, Delaina. He kind of doesn't really get it. We kind of all have a toll in that department. You don't have to explain anything"

"Who said anything about my dad being normal?" Delaina questioned. "He's a warlock too"

"Really? Then why isn't he around?" Tyler asked. "Shouldn't he be protecting his family if there are demons out there?"

"Shut up, Tyler!"

Despite Tyler being yelled at by his older coven mates, Delaina chose to open up on the situation, "He's got a mark on his back"

"What do you mean a mark?" Pogue turned to Delaina, "What the hell does that mean? There is so much stuff that we didn't know that it's kind of sad how we existed like this for nearly 300 years"

"It just means that demons are coming for you" Delaina mentioned. "He's been out of my life since I was in 1st grade, trying to keep the demons off of his back. People said that he was so powerful that even the being in Northern California could sense his magic"

Everyone around the table took this moment to chew their piece of cake in silence. There was so much that they barely knew and were at least lucky that their family didn't decide to move out of Massachusetts when they had the chance.

Reid looked up to Delaina, "Does that mean you're marked?"

"Yes. I think so" Delaina slowly nodded.

Pogue looked over to Delaina, "We got your back"

"How do you kill a demon anyways?" Caleb questioned.

"You think I would know? Probably the same as everything else" Delaina sighed. "I haven't looked in the grimoire since I was a kid"

"Sounds like someone we all know"

"But it's in there" Reid responded.

"Why wouldn't have my father tried to kill them if it was in there?" Delaina asked.

"She's got a point" Tyler shrugged. "So how did you find out about your powers?"

"I fell asleep in class and had my first vision of the algebra test answers" Delaina smiled but then it slowly faded, "I got my first telepathy conversation when I spoke into my best friend's mind during the summer"

Caleb read the emotions on the young witches face, "She didn't take it too well, didn't she?"

"That's why I moved here. People just thought that my best friend was losing it because I wasn't going to come back next year" Delaina sighed.

"For 7th grade"

"Exactly"

Caleb nodded, "Sorry you had to find out that way"

"Me too"

"What happened to her?"

"Don't know. Mom never told…" Delaina trailed off and then turned to the others.

"We were very fortunate to let this be a little family secret. We kind of were prepared for everything that was going on" Caleb said.

Delaina thought about how it must've been nice for them. At least they had someone to talk to about their abilities. For Delaina, she wasn't even sure her mother was just enough to take all the pressure away. She wondered why witches tend to pick territories and not stick together.

"I guess the whole magic part only comes one way. No wonder you trusted Kate and Sarah" Delaina looked to Caleb and Pogue. "You never even knew that there was any of our kind out there. It must've been frustrating to see them leave"

Delaina suddenly stopped herself as she realized she made her mistake once again. She silently cursed under her breath as the tension continued to rise inside of the room. The thought brought back her best friend and how crazy she reacted when she discovered that Delaina really was a witch. Did she drive her friend mad?


	9. Getting Closer

Delaina leaned her head on the window and gazed up at the passing trees to the endless daylight. The trees lost their leaves now and were bare for everyone to see. It looked haunting but beautiful at the same time, if that was ever possible. The chill from outside seemed to have come into the car and sent Goosebumps onto her skin.

"The guys were really warming up to you" Reid said suddenly from the driver's side.

"I don't think so. I kept on bringing up Kate and Sarah like an idiot" Delaina muttered.

"They completely understand" Reid told her.

"A couple of hours ago you guys were living on cloud nine not knowing about the dangers around you. It's kept you alive for this long" Delaina responded.

"Delaina, it's nearly gotten us killed this whole time…" Reid trailed off.

"So do you have any idea how to deal with these demons?" Delaina asked.

"I've only just heard about demons a couple of days ago" Reid looked over to her.

"And you think I'm the expert?" Delaina smiled to him.

"I would hope so" Reid responded as he parked the car in the dorm student's parking lot.

"Sorry to disappoint" Delaina told him.

"Caleb will think of something, Delaina" Reid reached out and placed his hand in hers.

"What if he doesn't?" Delaina asked in a small voice.

"He's a lot more courageous than all of us, I'm sure he can think up of something, Delaina" Reid tried to lighten the mood.

"How did Chase die, Reid?" Delaina looked up to the pretty blonde.

Reid sighed, "I don't know"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Delaina's blood suddenly rushed out of her body. "He's not dead"

"They never found his body, Delaina" Reid gripped her hand tighter. "He's still out there"

"That's just perfect. I was kind of hoping for a better answer than that one. Just all of this seems too overwhelming" Delaina ran her hand through her hair.

Reid leaned in until Delaina's nose was slightly touching Reid's as he whispered, "I will never let anything happen to you"

Later that night, Delaina hadn't even thought about touching her books for the classes that she was supposed to be in today. Her mind kept drifting off to when she was in her car with Reid Garwin and how close their faces were and how serious he was about not letting anything harm her. That was when her mind kept on drifting off to things unimaginable like him holding her close to his body and leaning down to kiss her slowly. The thought warmed her chest but sent shivers down her spine.

Jodi opened the dorm door and stared at Delaina, "There you are! I was about to go to the infirmary"

"You could've just called"

"You left your phone here"

"Oh, that's right. I'm so sorry" Delaina sighed, "There are just a lot of things going on right now, Jodi, I had to skip today"

"With Reid Garwin?" Jodi asked slowly with a smile on her face. "It's Pogue's birthday today. The pieces were kind of big enough to put together all on their own"

"Jodi"

"You could've just said that, Delaina" Jodi cut off. "You deserve a couple of days on the wild side. Just don't forget about your education"

"It won't happen again" Delaina told her roommate.

"What am I, your mom?" Jodi glared. "Have fun! Just don't get yourself killed"

_Reid tugged Delaina along so hard that she skidded to the ground. She let out a slight yelp from falling as she turned and looked back with wide eyes. Before her eyes could process anything, Reid pulled her back up and continued to run through the woods. Delaina tried her best to keep up but her sides were already on fire as her throat seemed to have not enough room to give her enough oxygen._

_Her boots were caked with mud that she felt with each step she took it only dragged her further down. Delaina knew for a fact that the demons were already on their tail. She could hear their war cries as they tried their best to scare Reid and Delaina._

_Reid suddenly stopped and wrapped his arms around Delaina in a tight hug. Delaina gasped for air as she tried to remain calm and look for a better chance of escape._

_Reid suddenly took Delaina by the shoulders and crouched down to her eye level._

"_Run" he told her. "Go as fast as you can over to the nearest road. Don't even stop until you can get into shelter where there are a lot of people. Call Caleb. Make sure to tell him where I am. I'll distract them for as long as I can. I will never let anything happen to you"_

_That was when Reid cupped her face and kissed her on the lips._

Delaina gasped and sat up right. She wasn't in the woods with Reid anymore; she was in her dorm room. A soft click came from the other side of the room as Jodi glared in the light. Her roommate propped herself up onto her elbow with a concerned look.

"It was just a nightmare" Delaina responded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jodi asked.

"Not right now" Delaina shrank back down and brought her legs to her chest.

"You know, my sister used to always have nightmares, Delaina" Jodi said. "I guess that's why I want to become a psychologist. I wonder if that's what you put on your application. To have a roommate who doesn't bother getting up at any time of the night"

"Shut up!" Delaina smiled back. "It was our year to be roommates for our senior year"

"Tania couldn't stand you in junior year" Jodi laughed.

"Jodi, Victoria thought I was possessed or something in sophomore. She made me go with her family to church a couple of times" Delaina laughed. "I'm sure she had holy water under her pillow for me"

"Can you believe it?" Jodi sighed. "We are actually going to be graduating in the spring. I just can't wait to see what happens throughout the rest of the year"


	10. If You Only Knew

The next day, Delaina took a seat in the middle of the aisle of her biology class. She took a deep breath and set her suitcase down by her ankles and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Her vision really started to complicate her thinking so much to the point that she didn't recall going back to sleep. The sound of her classmates talking amongst themselves made her almost feel like a complete outsider as she wished that the on-going visions would just stay away.

"Excuse me. Excuse me" came a voice to her right as she noticed Tyler moving through the aisle and sat down next to her. "How's it going?"

"What are you doing here? You usually sit in the back"

"I know, but today I decided to sit next to you"

"Why?"

Tyler looked a little bit shocked as his words choked up inside of him, "I just thought it would be okay to sit next to you after learning about our family history yesterday"

"I'm sorry; it's just that I had a _nightmare _last night"

"And did this _nightmare _consist of a _new fear? _Or did it repeat your last fear" Tyler looked around the room before his voice popped into her head. _"Was Chase involved?"_

"_You really catch on for being so dense yesterday" _Delaina teased.

Tyler glared at her, "Whatever. So are you going to tell me what I missed yesterday or what?"

Delaina sighed, "Same thing but Reid was in it this time"

"What are you talking about, Delaina?" Tyler asked, concerned for his best friend.

The teacher came into the room and rushed over to his desk, "Ladies and gentlemen, class is beginning"

"I was running through the woods with him" Delaina ignored the teacher. "I didn't see anything but something was definitely chasing us. He made me run to town while he distracted them, Tyler"

"That's always got to be Reid. Just tell me that he's alright" Tyler said.

Delaina shrugged, "I don't know"

"And these nightmares of yours? How long does it take until they… manifest" Tyler questioned. "Do they have a time period?"

"I've tried but I could never find a pattern" Delaina let her shoulders slop down in defeat.

Tyler shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "So what do you think? Crack open the books or surf the internet? We got to find a solution for this. This is the first time for me to deal with stuff like this"

Delaina nodded an agreement as she took out her notebook and started jotting down random stuff on the board. Their teacher suddenly stopped and turned to look at Aaron and Kira.

"What did I just say about talking?" the teacher challenged.

"_Tyler. You okay with talking like this, Tyler?" _Delaina looked over and then rolled her eyes. _"Stop staring off into space, dude! Tyler! Ever heard of multi-tasking?"_

"_Not like this, Delaina!"_

"_Tyler! It's not that hard if you try. If Reid could do it then so can you. Just start taking notes!" _Delaina shook her head as she noticed Tyler slowly writing in his notebook.

"_You know you really insulted me! I'm not used to talking to people like this" _Tyler said.

Delaina smiled, _"You'll get used to it, Tyler"_

"Remember that this will be on the test so study this cycle" the teacher circled the most complex of them all.

"_Please tell me you had a vision of what the final is going to look like_" Tyler popped into her head.

"_You think it's that simple, Simms?"_

"_I was hoping, Delaina" Tyler_ pieced together._ "So you can't control your visions on what you can see" _

"There will be a few mistakes that I will make on the midterm and you will have to find them and re-correct them" the teacher announced.

"_Tyler. I thought you can do anything with your abilities" _Delaina responded.

"_Not without a price" _Tyler retorted.

"_Oh, right, the addiction. It must suck" _Delaina nodded mostly to add more emphasis on the inside conversation. _"Mine doesn't come with a price. But I guess the only price I have is not knowing how to control my visions"_

"_Have you ever tried?"_

"_Have you ever tried willing yourself to dream a specific dream?" _Delaina responded. _"It's just like that, Tyler"_

"_So how did others before you control it, Delaina?" _Tyler asked.

"_I don't think that's necessary, Tyler"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

Delaina sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she straightened up just slightly. She took a glance over to Tyler and noticed that he was watching her from the corner of his eye.

"_I am not going to expand my powers, Tyler" _Delaina finally replied.

"_Why not? You might get active powers, Delaina"_

"_But it will attract the demons" _Delaina responded. _"They're already on their way. No point in hurrying up the process. We need them as far away as possible, Tyler"_

"_Delaina" _Tyler started.

"_You've never lived in fear of something that is after your father. Now they might already know who I am and where I am located" _Delaina explained.

Tyler stiffened up, _"Delaina" _he started again but he already could feel Delaina leaving his mind and disconnecting their communication.

Later that night, Tyler unlocked his door and slowly came into his dorm room. Reid put the magazine down on his chest as the pencil continued to scribble on its own on his desk. Tyler sighed as he slowly made his way over to his bed and sat down. Reid got up into a sitting position and faced his best friend.

"Is she going to?"

"No, she's terrified of these guys"

"Tyler, without her help we might all lose our lives" Reid spoke up. "She's the only key we have in ending this quickly"

"She's living in the fear of being too powerful like her father, just like how we are afraid of being too addicted like ours" Tyler explained.

"That's not enough, man, I can't protect her from her vision if she continues to shell herself up inside" Reid let out a frustrated sigh.

Tyler shook his head, "She still doesn't know that you saw the same vision that she got last night. Why don't you just tell her?"

"Because then she'll leave"


	11. Weaknesses

The next night, Delaina laid in her bed in the darkness just staring out into the dark void. Her mind was miles away from wanting sleep. Inside her mind, she was talking to Helen, one of her very few witch friends from Southern California. She knew that if there was anyone in the world to know how to get rid of demons, it would be her.

"_Most people would think that spells and potions would do but that would only get you screwed over"_ Helen was saying, _"Religion, salt and sage is usually the go to guarantees. There is also holy water, prayers, and magic of course. Why are you asking?"_

"_Things are getting suspicious over here, Helen, just don't tell my mom" _Delaina responded. _"I just want to see if they really are demons and not just some weird cult group"_

"_Why don't I take a ride over there and check it out with you" _Helen offered.

"_No!" _Delaina's mind instinctively went over to the guys and how Helen would react if she figured them out. _"Just let me send you a telepathic link first if it's okay or not"_

That morning, Delaina went into the Breakfast Wing and quickly got her food and scanned the crowd. The good news was that her friends weren't in the Wing since it was so close to class time. The good news was that she immediately spotted Tyler and Reid sitting in their normal spot. Delaina quickly rushed over to them before sitting in between the two guys in order to let them hear her small voice.

"The only few ways to get rid of a demon is through religion, salt, sage, holy water, prayers, and magic" Delaina whispered.

"Are you sure about this?" Tyler asked.

Delaina nodded, "My friend has dealt with demons before"

"You should tell her to tag along" Reid dropped a hash brown into his mouth.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Reid. She's been kind of paranoid after her encounter" Delaina objected.

"We may need her, Delaina. She's the only one with experience. Maybe she will relax a little after she realizes you trust us" Reid patted her in the back.

Tyler seemed to have gotten the message, "What happened to her?"

"The demons came in and killed her parents and little sister. Her magic was so strong there, they figured it was the whole family that was active" Delaina sighed. "She escaped just barely with her life. She was only a child back then. How could they do that to a family? I just don't get it"

"I don't think anyone will ever get it, Delaina" Reid shook his head.

Tyler looked to his watch, "Our class starts in five minutes, guys. I doubt that Mr. Johnson will be pleased"

Delaina pretended to think long and hard about that decision and then shrugged before she continued eating. Tyler looked like Delaina had just puked all over her food as Reid let out a laugh.

"Screw him!"

"Excuse me"

"He's always been a grouch" Delaina spoke up.

"Delaina!" Tyler then noticed that he wasn't making her move, "Reid!"

"Tyler, I'm gonna stick around a while" Reid winked.

"What is he going to do about it? Give us detention?" Delaina put in.

Tyler nearly dropped his jaw down to the floor, "That's **exactly **what he will do!"

Tyler just looked between the two before quickly checking his watch and rushing out of the Breakfast Wing. Delaina and Reid watched him go but couldn't stop laughing as he charged out of the room. Delaina felt a hand on her knee and blushed slightly as she realized that it was Reid's. She looked over to him and gave him a weak smile before nervously going back to her food.


	12. I Care

Delaina sighed as she walked down the steps over to the teacher, he gave her a pointed look as he handed her a pink slip. She gave him a pathetic small smile in return. She knew what she was getting herself into, but it was well worth it. Outside in the hall, Reid smiled to her as he held onto the same small note.

"Aren't you the little rebel, Delaina" Reid smirked.

"Thanks to you"

"I wasn't the one who came into the Breakfast Wing late"

"But you did decide to tag along. Why didn't you go to class?"

"I just didn't want you to be alone in detention"

"Well, isn't that sweet"

Reid smiled, "So where to next?"

"I have English" Delaina huffed.

"Reid! Reid! Hold up!" Tyler motioned quickly came over to Delaina's other side in the crowded hall. "I told Caleb and Pogue about the weaknesses. They think it's worth a shot. After school they are going to run a few errands. Stock up on a couple of stuff for the dorms. I have a feeling that this will work"

"Tyler, it will"

Reid gave his friend a pat on the shoulder, "Thanks, Tyler"

"No problem" Tyler's face then dropped, "I got to get to class. See you guys later!"

"We still have like 7 ½ minutes"

"Exactly!" Tyler rushed down the hall. "All the seats will be taken"

Delaina smiled and shook her head, "Is he always like that? He needs to calm down, man"

"I think he just needs a girlfriend" Reid replied.

"He can easily get one" Delaina muttered.

Reid looked down to the brunette looking down the hall at Tyler's back, "What do you mean by that? You have a crush on him?"

Delaina rolled her eyes, "No! Trust me; you would know if I liked him. I wouldn't be hanging around you, that's for sure"

"So what does that mean, Delaina? What are you trying to say? You like me?" Reid batted his eyes.

Delaina couldn't help but blush as she looked up to Reid. She felt something touch the small of her back and realized that it was Reid's hand.

"So what do you think the plan is for the demons?" Delaina changed the subject.

"Whatever Caleb decides" Reid shrugged.

Delaina smiled, "Do you always do what Caleb asks?"

"Not really" Reid put in. "In times like these, I really should"

"I remember that you two used to always fight a lot" Delaina mentioned.

Reid shrugged, "Ever since we turned 13"

"Wait a minute. Are you blaming your abilities on this?" Delaina pointed out.

"Delaina. There is also something in our past that kind of effects this whole situation. Garwin's or Danvers' are always the appointed leaders. I guess I'm always the one power hungry" Reid explained as he folded his arms over his chest. "I guess I can say that both figuratively and literally. And that's what got me demoted. I was just too hyped up with having powers that it was crazy. But then the time came and Gorman announced that Caleb should be the leader of this generation. I was so pissed at the time"

"Who's Gorman? One of your fathers?" Delaina asked.

"Delaina" Reid smiled and shook his head.

Delaina punched Reid in the arm, "I want to know, dude!"

"He's not anyone's father. He's our caretaker and teacher" Reid responded.

Delaina looked around before silently saying, "So he has no abilities"

"Nope" Reid shook his head.

"So why does he teach you? He doesn't know what he's talking about" Delaina pointed out. "I don't get it, Reid. Why do you trust him?"

Reid smiled and admired how inquisitive that Delaina was about his culture when it came to his powers. He often wondered before getting up to get ready if this was the day that she was going to get up and leave. But each day he found Delaina getting closer and closer to the world around him and not looking back for a second. The thought sent his feelings up in the air as he just want to tell her everything.

"Delaina, there will be a time to explain all of that" Reid promised.

"When?"

"When all of this is over"

Delaina was about to open her mouth but then noticed that barely anyone was in the hall with them. Even Kira and Aaron had stopped making out at the end of the hallway.

"How long have we been talking?" Delaina continued to look around. "I don't need another detention slip"

"Delaina, leave that to me" Reid smirked as his eyes flamed out after he finished that sentence.

"What did you do, Reid?" Delaina looked up to the ceiling like as if she was going to see snow fall to the ground.

Reid sighed, "I made your teacher believe that you were sent to the Provost's office and will be a little bit late"

"You need to stop that, Reid" Delaina sighed. "Honestly. You're going to get yourself killed. You're not even 18 yet. I'm really flattered that you did that to save my ass. But I would rather take another detention slip then see you fade away. This is not the best timing to go around and use whenever you want. Not with those things out there. I don't want my vision to change and show that they will be after you instead of me. At least with my abilities, I won't have a price to pay. Not as big as the one that is over your head right now. Don't you see that the people close to you care to see you live until you're 85? I want to see that happen. I don't want to see you die. And I highly doubt that Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler want to see you dead too"

Reid looked down into Delaina's eyes and noticed that tears were brimming, on the verge of crying as he finally got the words to say, "I didn't know I meant that much to you"

Delaina looked at him with shock and hurt written all over her face. She was about to say something but just shook her head. She turned around and started marching down to the stairwell and forced herself to not look back. But when she did, she noticed that Reid was standing right where she left him.


	13. What About Now

Delaina walked through the crowded hallway after her afternoon class. The lump in her throat that grew 1 ½ hours ago did not seem to have gone away. She wanted nothing more but to retire to her room and forget that this day ever happened. Once she opened the door and was just considering leaving the trail of students to head over to the dorms, Delaina noticed Pogue walking up the stairs.

"Good morning!"

"You can say that"

Pogue looked up at the grey clouds and shrugged, "You'll get used to the weather"

"What are you talking about?" Delaina questioned.

"Are you gloomy because of the weather?" Pogue asked.

"Oh, no! That's not it" Delaina let a shallow laugh escape her lips as she shook her head.

"Girl" Pogue scoffed.

Delaina glared, "What? I'm just tired"

"You look more than just tired. Is something getting to you, Delaina?" Pogue questioned.

"Pogue, don't make me late for my next class" Delaina rolled her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about, Delaina, its 12:15" Pogue let a smile curve into his lips.

Delaina shrugged, "Like I said earlier"

"I don't think so. Did something happen between you and Reid?" Pogue asked.

"Don't tell me you guys were all talking about us telepathically"

"It's actually called texting"

Delaina couldn't help but smile, "So he told you guys? He kind of made me believe that he was the type of guy that keeps everything to himself"

"Actually it was Tyler"

"Why am I not surprised"

"Even though he's the youngest of us all, he still looks after everyone. He said that Reid was carrying a frown around similar to yours" Pogue pointed to her face. "Delaina… Delaina, what happened?"

Delaina folded her arms over her chest, "You guys are acting like we're some kind of couple"

"Then stop acting like a couple" Pogue countered. "You're a friend of the coven now. Whether you like it or not. We treat each other like family"

Delaina looked around at a few straddlers behind before she sighed and sat down on the stone steps. Pogue took this as a sign as he sat down right next to her.

"So was that why you were here? To talk to me?" Delaina asked.

Pogue replied, "I was actually looking for Reid"

"Why? I thought Tyler had him on a tight leash" Delaina teased.

"He did" Pogue let out. "Until he disappeared. He's not in the Dining Wing, Delaina"

"So you thought he would be in class. That would probably even make his ancestors roll over in their graves" Delaina muttered.

Pogue shrugged, "That's why I came looking for you"

"You were wondering if I could locate him" Delaina responded.

"You are already reading my mind, girl!" Pogue nudged her with his shoulder.

"I can't, Pogue" Delaina replied.

Pogue looked confused, "But I thought that you could talk to anyone through their minds"

"But I can't locate them. There's a difference" Delaina looked to him.

"Well, that sucks. So why did he leave?" Pogue asked.

Delaina sighed, "Ask him that. He started it"

"I know he started it. He always starts everything" Pogue agreed.

Delaina took a hold of her suitcase, "Why don't you just text him? He'll talk to you"

She meant to get up and leave Pogue in the wake of her destruction. But unlike earlier, she was tired of walking away. In a way, it kind of reminded her of her father and the way he would constantly run from his problems. She was tired of running.

"Delaina, what happened?" Pogue asked.

"He used"

"How much?" Pogue sighed. "That's always been his problem. He doesn't seem to know how to control his need to use. He can't go a full day without using for anything"

Delaina closed her eyes and sighed, "He used to make my professor think I was on time"

"And that upset you" Pogue put together.

Almost as if on cue, a tear fell down Delaina's cheek as a sob came out of nowhere. She didn't know why she was crying over some guy that had almost the exact similar background as her.

"Pogue, I tried…"

"Hey, it's his life, Delaina" Pogue told her. "He knows what he's wasting away now. You taught him that. He may not show it yet but you've changed him. He's always used to use a lot more than he does now. It looks like he's been cutting back a lot since you walked into our lives"


	14. Electric Shock

The next day, Delaina had decided to go into town to just get her mind off of everything. She slowly walked down the harbor, holding her coat tightly around her as her hair drifted off into the wind. Distant chatter from fisherman giving out orders seemed to be the only thing that was filling her ears.

She stopped in the middle of the dock and looked up into the grey sky, _"You're magic reeks just as much as the fish here"_… it didn't take long until she heard a voice answer back, _"I hope at least mine smells a little bit better than the fish" _Delaina turned around to see Reid walking up to her on the same dock.

"Why did you come here?"

Delaina wasn't sure if Reid had heard her or not as the wind howled around them. She wrapped her arms around herself tighter and shivered as he gently started to rub her arms.

"I came looking for you"

A thunderclap suddenly erupted around them and close to the shore. Even some of the fisherman jumped at the sound.

Delaina looked up at the sky, "We need to get inside"

"I need to get something off of my chest, Delaina" Reid blocked her path.

"Can't it wait?" Delaina took another glance up at the sky.

"I screwed up yesterday, Delaina" Reid spoke up. "With everything; you, my using, and a bunch of other shit. It's almost second nature for me to use just as much as I do right now. I always felt like I needed to impress people with how good a got with the using"

"You don't have to prove to us anything. The more you use the more concerned we get" Delaina told him.

"I know" Reid sighed. "And I am sorry for that. And I'm also sorry for this"

"For what?" Delaina questioned.

Reid suddenly wrapped his arm around Delaina's waist and pulled her to him. Before she could ever ask what he was doing, he brought down his lips until it came clashing onto hers. Delaina felt her heart skip a beat as an electrical current zapped up and down her body, his magic nearly making her pass out from how powerful it felt. She felt her eyes slowly close as she kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck as she forgot about the upcoming storm that was above their heads.


	15. Dinner

The sun was still casting off its golden glow the next weekend as Delaina nervously sat down in front of Reid as the dinner rush rolled by. The place that Reid had picked out wasn't too fancy but not too casual either. She could feel her palms sweat so much that she just wished that she could turn off some unknown switch in her body to make her stop perspiring. Delaina tried to tell herself that this wasn't a date that they were just hanging out, and that was a big fat lie.

She fluffed out her red knit tank top with a crochet trim on the top. Her dark wash denim mini skirt seemed to be riding up so high that she was afraid that it was a tad too indecent. She rubbed her black leather converse together as she tried desperately hard to find a subject to talk about. Delaina never thought that dating would ever be this hard.

"This used to be my favorite place" Reid finally started.

Delaina looked around the room and noticed that it kind of had the same exact feel of Nicky's. The place felt almost like as if Nicky's and Johnny Rocket had a baby or something.

"I like it"

"My dad used to always bring me here" Reid smiled up. "After he would come back from long business trips, of course. He would leave from two weeks to either a month at a time. I grew to love the fact that he would go away. Just to see him come back so that we could come to this place again"

"So when did it stop?"

"When he died"

Delaina nearly spat out her water, "I'm so sorry"

"He died of cancer" Reid replied almost as if he read her mind.

"It's still kind of bad"

"Better than the way Tyler's dad had to go"

"And how may that have happened?"

"Tyler's dad died on his 13th birthday"

"No…"

"We didn't find out until the next morning"

"I feel so terrible"

"Don't be!"

"And what about Pogue's?"

"He's the only one breathing"

"Well, that's good"

"I think we got off on the wrong foot"

"Oh, you think?"

"Let's start over"

Delaina blushed as she tried to will herself to speak, "How was your day?"

"Oh, come on!"

"What?"

"You can do better than that" Reid laughed.

"You started off with death"

"Touché"

"So how was your day?"

"Filled with homework"

"That's a lie!"

"You asked"

"I didn't tell you to lie"

"Why can't I lie on the first date?" Reid questioned. "I thought it was mandatory. Every guy lies on the first date. Just to make them seem a little bit more out there"

"Really?" Delaina laughed. "Then I guess that my kind is screwed. We always cling onto every word the men say. Just hoping that they are opening up to us. Wishing that you guys are a devoted romantic as we all think you are. It's kind of a sad thing, really. I was hoping you were a little care bear on the inside. Just my luck, right? I knew I should've taken my chances with Abbott. The way Kira talk about him in the shower is almost breathtaking. I get so jealous sometimes, you don't even know. Oh, well! This date is going along so well. I guess we should still pretend you were lying. So here it is! To the first date and the lies to come with it"

Reid couldn't help but laugh as he picked up his glass and leaned it to the center of their table. Delaina smiled and did the same. When their fingers touched, the static shock erupted throughout their bodies. Delaina felt like she could never get over the fact at how Reid's magic just makes her woozy from just being around him.

_**If you want to see the poster in full form, just go to my homepage and copy + paste the photobucket link!**_


	16. Kryptonite

"We really need to stop doing this" Delaina told her boyfriend. "I have a four page essay due tomorrow that I didn't even start on"

"You'll do fine, babe" Reid said nonchalantly as he tried to decipher what move he should do.

Delaina crossed her arms over her chest, "Forget it, baby, I've got you beat!"

"The games not over yet, babe, I can still get around this!" Reid bent down and looked at the balls on the table; he's never been beaten at pool before.

"We got to go" Delaina sighed. "Its 45 minutes until 11 which means that the hall monitors will be out and about"

"Fine, babe" Reid grumbled.

Delaina tugged on Reid's arm and gently kissed his cheek, "Maybe next time you'll get lucky"

Delaina and Reid made their way over to the exit. Nicky looked up from drying up some of the glasses and waved them good-bye. It was Sunday night and there were barely, if any, students from Spencer's in the local bar. She was still surprised that even without the students coming in there was still barely any place to walk as she led Reid out the front door.

"I wish we really should've taken Tyler's car" Reid sighed.

Delaina let a chuckle slip out of her lips as she wrapped her arms around Reid's waist. Reid laid his heavy arm onto Delaina's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. In the end, he was kind of happy that he didn't take the car. Walking was just as fun.

Reid steered their path over to the local walkthrough park, it was a short cut to Spencers. Delaina smiled and looked up at the full moon, wishing that it would snow right now. It was near the beginning of December and snow should start to fall very soon. She snuggled her head further into his chest.

The gravel under their feet made a crunching noise as they both wound down the path in silence. The pond closest to them was already frozen over. Reid's breath both fogged up his line of view but also kept Delaina warm for a few seconds. It was almost like this world was made especially for them.

Ever since Reid had started dating Delaina he's cut his using down to nearly nothing at all. Tyler even told Caleb that he's starting to do his homework on his own right now and even asked for the man's help at one point. It has been difficult at times when something so easily could fall into his hands but he tries to think of Delaina's heartbroken face and then stops. Seeing her distorted made him vow to himself that he would never use.

"I'm proud of you, you know? I didn't really think you could do it" Delaina picked up her head to look at Reid. "You would be very inspiring to most people"

"Maybe I should start talking at seminars"

Delaina pushed off of him and hit him on his back. Reid let out a laughter that echoed off into the night.

"I was trying to be nice" Delaina glared.

Reid reached out and grabbed onto Delaina's hand and pulled her back close to him. He gave her hand a grip to keep them warm.

"You know I was only kidding. Who am I going to preach too?"

"Warlock, witches, and demons" Delaina then did her best Judy Garland look and gasped, "Oh, my!"

"I doubt they would want to hear from a Son of Ipswich" Reid winked.

Delaina brushed her hand through her curly hair and shook the strays out of her face. She glared at Reid in the shivering cold.

"They may think of you as a God"

"And how is that good?" Reid questioned. "I just stopped myself from using and now you are telling me that people will treat me like a God with my abilities. You are one confusing girlfriend"

Delaina let out a laugh but then she felt it suddenly choke up in her throat. Both Reid and Delaina stopped dead in their tracks as something dark and evil passed through them. Fear sparked into her eyes as she looked down to her outfit and Reid's and realized that she has seen them wearing it before. Delaina looked up and let out a blood-curdling scream as four demons popped out of nowhere.

"No! We got to run!" Delaina tugged at Reid's arm but he wouldn't budge. "What are you waiting for? Those are the demons!"

"You've got to run"

"No! Not without you! They'll kill you!"

"I- I know"

"They are too powerful!"

"I was a God a second ago, right?"

"Don't joke about this! Not now!" Delaina started to back up. "You can't take them on by yourself! We got to get Pogue and Caleb! Even out the odds!"

"You saw what your vision held! Go!" Reid yelled back to her as they started to get closer. "Go! Run! Run! Hide!"

Despite wanting with all her might to stay with Reid, she turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could off of the trail. She could hear Reid shouting behind her but didn't know if it was for her or for the demons. Delaina tried to keep her mind calm as she tried to calculate how long Reid and Delaina were even walking before the demons came out of nowhere. The park was only a mile long so where were they ambushed at what point?

A screech came from up above that made Delaina feel like she was running faster by now. She wanted to look back and see if Reid was running behind her but made herself keep her head looking straight. Delaina prayed with all her might that she would see the top of Spencer's towers but so far nothing seemed to be coming up. Just darkness all around her and it seems to never end.

A sudden pop came from up ahead that made Delaina let out a terrified scream. She heard just behind her a few war cries as the popping continued to get closer to her body. Blood drained out of her body as she realized that the demons were now on her tail. Did this mean that Reid was already dead?

Delaina gasped as she practically had to jump over a shadow like matter that made the ground explode behind her. Pain surged up her leg as the barks collided with them but she urged herself to keep on running. She knew that she was a sitting duck as of right now. Her only hope was to get to Spencer and hopefully there was going to be a crowd or something in the dormitory.

The wind howled through her ears as it forced her back. Her legs were already tired that she felt like they were about to collapse right now. She knew Reid would not want her to give up right now. He would want her to keep on running.

Delaina let out another blood-curdling scream but not because of a near attack, because of fear. This could be the end of her right now. She just realized that she has not seen another vision after her attack. Was this her last night?

A woman screamed behind her, taunting the poor helpless witch. Delaina almost felt her heart skip a beat as she noticed the Spencer towers finally in view. But looking up made her not notice the uprooted branch that was ankle length. Delaina tripped and fell hard onto the ground, making her sob.

She covered her arms around her face as she sobbed out all of her emotions. Reid was gone? She was going to die. Her life as she knew it was going to be over.

Her sobbing continued as she heard something over head of her. Delaina didn't want to look up but it sounded like magic whirring around in the air. Maybe it was the demons getting a little bit blood thirsty. Maybe one of them wanted to kill her more than the others.

Still sobbing, Delaina decided to look up and nearly gawked at what she was seeing. Tyler was standing above Delaina with his arms outstretched, a silvery white light was emanating from his chest as the demons sneered and backed away. What seemed to amaze her was that the demons were still shooting at him but whenever it would go near Tyler; it just seemed to dissolve into nothing. Tyler Simms was more powerful than the demons.

When they were gone, Tyler turned back around to Delaina as she noticed a silver cross hanging from his neck, "Are you okay?"

"Not really. Reid is still back there" Delaina pointed over Tyler's shoulder as they both gazed into the abyss that the demons had just retreated into.

_**If you want to see the poster in full form, just go to my homepage and copy + paste the photobucket link!**_


	17. Waiting

"Be careful out there. We don't know how many there are" Tyler hung up his cellphone and turned to Delaina.

"Did they find him?" Delaina asked. "What about the demons?"

"Not yet" Tyler shook his head.

"Can't you guys sense him or something?" Delaina questioned.

Tyler came over and sat down on his bed and looked over to the distraught teenager. A blanket hung around her shoulders, her face still was caked with dirt and tears, and her ankle was propped up on a pillow with an ice pack on it. Tyler rubbed the back of his neck nervously as his thoughts could not stop wandering back to his friend. He should've been out there a lot sooner than he was.

"We sort of do, in a way. It's just that we can only sense how much power someone is using" Tyler explained.

Delaina looked back down to her ankle as she tried to force herself to not cry. At least she knew that Reid put up one hell of a fight. Luckily, Tyler felt his power and was running to his friend's aid. If he wasn't outside when Tyler was, Delaina probably wouldn't even be here.

"What kind of magic did you use on your cross?" Delaina asked him.

Tyler picked up his cross and glanced at it, "You said religion was one of the things that stops demons"

"Your faith protected you" Delaina slowly put together.

Tyler smiled and nodded, "I'll be sure to tell my mom that when I see her"

Tyler didn't really remember much of her mom ever being religious until his father died. He often believed that it was because she wanted to believe that he went to a better place. That was when most of his Sundays' would be spent getting up early and going to church while everyone else slept in. He never told Reid this, but late at night he would sometimes have conversations in the darkness just believing that his father was on the other side talking back.

That's what he wanted to so desperately believe in right now. That his father was the one that was protecting him, not his cross. Delaina noticed that Tyler was absentmindedly moving his cross side to side on the chain. His blue eyes somewhere lost in space.

Delaina took this time to look around in the room and noticed a complete change from the last time she was in there. Salt was brimming the door and the windowsills. She noticed that a sage incense stick was on the shared nightstand. She even spotted a bottle with a cross on it that was presumed in her mind to be holy water.

These guys really did their homework to keep themselves alive. Too bad it didn't work in the end. Delaina swallowed and looked up out of the window to the pitch black sky. The full moon looked almost as if it deserted them in their time of need.

"He can take care of himself" Delaina said suddenly.

"Reid would not go down too easily" Tyler agreed. "Caleb and Pogue will find him. You'll see"

Delaina sighed as she looked back down to her ankle. The swelling had gone down but the pain was still there. The pain medication hasn't really seeped in yet but she was kind of hoping it would. She wanted more than ever to forget about this day.

"Those demons are powerful" Delaina said. "Reid would not have been able to take them on all by himself. I don't even know if he would be alive or not"

"Can't you communicate with him?"

Delaina's eyes brimmed with tears as she looked away from Tyler. He tensed up and waited for her response.

"Not unless he's conscious"

Tyler felt his throat tightened as fear now came settling on his shoulders like snow. His stomach twisted into a horrible knot that he felt like he could puke.

"How do you know?" Tyler asked. "That he's just unconscious? He can't be dead right? It's not possible"

"I can feel more power hitting some kind of brick wall that happens when people are unconscious"

Tyler wanted to breathe out a sigh of relief but nothing seemed to be coming out. It only occurred to him that he was still holding his breath.

"Let's just hope he's not pissing them off"

Delaina nodded as she tried to connect with Reid once again. There was nothing.

Tyler got up and looked outside the window as he tried to look for Caleb and Pogue. He was hoping that he was see them dragging Reid over to the building. Or better yet the three of them walking shoulder to shoulder. But all he saw was the fog creeping in.

"What about you? Can you try to use to sense his location?" Delaina asked.

"I'm too scared to use right now" Tyler said honestly.

Delaina nodded, "I'm sorry. It's foolish of me to even ask such a thing. You could get addicted so easily"

"You are just wanting Reid back" Tyler turned to her.

"I'm sure you do too"

A knock suddenly came at the door, making both of them jump. Tyler and Delaina both exchanged glances before Tyler slowly went to the door and opened it.

"Caleb, Pogue!"

Tyler thrust his arms around the two older guys in a group hug. Delaina thought that Pogue would push him off but instead they just held onto the younger one for a couple of seconds before coming inside.

"We only found this" Caleb held out Reid's beanie covered in dirt and grass with a big hold on the black material.

_**If you want to see the poster in full form, just go to my homepage and copy + paste the photobucket link!**_


	18. Missing

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jodi asked the next day.

Delaina swallowed as she nodded her head once again. Her roommate gave her a quizzical look before shrugging and turning her back to her. Delaina looked at herself in the mirror and realized that she looked like a complete mess. It was no wonder why Jodi was asking as many time as she was.

"My mom's just really sick" Delaina lied.

"What!" Jodi nearly yelled out. "Is she okay? What happened?"

Delaina didn't want to explain anymore but just fall onto her bed and go to sleep. But every time she shut her eyes, all she could think about was Reid. She tried to will herself to get some sleep in hopes of having a vision. But instead she just stayed awake and stared out into the darkness.

"She's in the hospital" Delaina continued her lie.

Jodi walked up to Delaina and wrapped her arms around her friend. Delaina took in a shaky breath before wrapping her arms around her roommate and tried her best to not cry. It was a hug for the comfort of her mom but it was a hug for comfort nonetheless. She wanted more than anything to sink down and cry into her friends shoulder but instead, pulled Jodi away from her.

"You should just skip today" Jodi told her.

"I have detention" Delaina shook her head.

"Right!" Jodi smiled. "With your boyfriend! He'll know what to do. Just think about being in the same room alone with him"

"Right. Can't wait" Delaina smiled.

"What's the matter?" Jodi looked concerned. "Don't tell me that he's already showing bad signs!"

"I don't want to talk to him right now. It will make things difficult" Delaina could feel her voice shaking.

Jodi seemed like she was about to argue with that theory but then bit her tongue. Instead, she just nodded and gripped onto Delaina's arm as she continued to get ready. Delaina let out a sigh as she sat back down on her bed. She didn't really feel like getting ready any more than she was right now.

Delaina looked up at the mirror on her desk and nearly wanted to take it down. Her hair was in a nasty bun with fly-always everywhere. She had no make-up on and could see her baggy, bloodshot eyes from where she was sitting. Delaina covered her hands over her face and rested her elbows onto her knees.

She was just hoping that all of this was a bad dream and she would wake up from this nightmare. But the more she willed it, the more she realized that she was actually stuck. Reid was missing and the demons were here. Hell was freezing over because of her mistake.

Delaina knew she should've left when she had the chance. She never should've involved Reid in any of this. That was her first mistake, getting to know a Son of Ipswich. Now the whole Covenant of Silence was now threatened because of her.

Without warning, Delaina picked up her bag and ran out of the room. She heard Jodi call after her but she chose to ignore her friend as she walked down the hallway. The smell of hairspray and perfume filled the floor as she ran over to the stairs and took two at a time, not caring if she could fall and break her leg. Right now, that would sound so terrific and better than the pain she was in.

The cold rush of the air nearly woke Delaina up out of her dream state as she realized that she didn't bring a coat with her outside. The drizzle already made it feel like she was soaked to the bone already as she looked at the cars bumper to bumper just trying to get into the parking lot. Delaina was hoping to see a silver convertible Mustang or a yellow Suzuki motorcycle. But all she saw were a bunch of other cars that meant no meaning to her.

Delaina shivered in the cold and wrapped one arm around herself in hopes of getting warm. But the snow was almost hitting Boston so a chance of getting warm out in the cold was nearly at a zero.

She finally reached the steps of the Learning Wing and ran up the stone steps. The minute she felt the warm air hit her, it felt so good to her freezing body that it actually hurt.

The hall way was generally crowded with the on-campus students and off-campus ones socializing. None seemed to be looking her way or giving her any attention. In this case, that was good. Nothing about Reid's disappearance hasn't come to anyone's ears… yet.

"There you are!"

Delaina looked up and noticed Tania waving her over. Victoria was with her but sipping her coffee and not noticing Delaina's entrance.

She gave them a weak smile and walked over to her friends. She just had to get through this day. Was that too hard to ask? Probably the hardest thing that she can ever do as of right now.

"Test scores are back!" Mr. Johnson announced. "I was actually pleased with everyone's scores. The lowest grade in the class was a C"

"They have to have a nest" Caleb said under his breath.

"We don't know how many there are" Pogue spoke up.

"It doesn't matter, they have Reid"

"We need to think up of a plan"

"Maybe Delaina can help us locate him"

"She's too stressed out"

"Mr. Danvers, your test"

"Has she even tried communicating?"

"Mr. Simms"

Tyler stood up and leaned over to get his test and gave his teacher a nod. Normally, Tyler would've been ecstatic to learn he got a 100% but his eyes barely looked over it before going back to their conversation.

"Mr. Parry"

Pogue reached out his hand and took his test and flipped it over to the back. The trio all looked down to Delaina in her usual see as they noticed one of her friends was rubbing her back.

"I suggest you study off of this test" Mr. Johnson yelled out.

"Poor girl"

Caleb was often on guard whenever Delaina was around but seeing her broken nearly made his heart ache. Reid was just as much like a brother to him as he was a boyfriend to Delaina.

"She hasn't been able to contact him" Pogue said in a dark tone.

"Doesn't mean he's dead"

Caleb and Pogue both looked over to Tyler in surprise. They had never heard the youngest sound so much like Reid the way he did just right now.

"Reid Garwin?" Mr. Johnson yelled out.

And just like that, the life was sucked out of the room. Half of the class looked over to Delaina for an answer, the other half looked over to the Sons of Ipswich. Everyone seemed to be suddenly intrigued on where the rebel was. The room got so quiet that everyone could most likely hear a mouse run across the room.

Delaina looked up to the boys as if waiting for their answer also. Caleb didn't have to have her talk to him in her mind to tell him she didn't want to deal with the question. He gave her a quick nod before turning around to face their teacher. The fat man seemed to be waiting for an answer but not with a lot of enthusiasm of the rest of the class.

Delaina heard hushed whispering and looked across the way from her. Aaron and Kira had their heads together and were giggling at something that was funny about Delaina.

"He's in England"

"England?!" Mr. Johnson yelled out. "What on earth is he doing there?"

"Family emergency" Caleb shrugged.

Mr. Johnson was about to argue more but then thought otherwise as he grumbled about something. Everyone else seemed to be interested in the lie Caleb put up. The class erupted with whispers that they really weren't whispers at all. Just gossip filling the air.

"That's the best you could do?" Pogue whispered into Caleb's ear. "Tyler could've given a better lie than that"

Caleb shrugged again as he waved around at the room. It didn't matter to them anymore. The class bought it. Already the class was filling up with insane ideas on why Reid was in England with the finals around the corner.

"He has a big brother there" a girl said from behind Delaina.

Delaina shook her head and rolled her eyes as everyone buzzed around her. Some of the students were even rude enough to poke Delaina and ask her. Instead, Delaina shot them a glare which made the students back off. She didn't want to deal with this right now.

"So he's going there to meet his brother?" a guy responded. "Makes perfect sense"

Tyler let out an irritated sigh as he looked over to Pogue. They both exchanged an annoyed glance from one to the other. If and when they get Reid back he would be pissed. These guys were too stupid to realize that just 24 hours ago, Reid was alive, well, and in front of everyone's faces.

_**If you want to see the poster in full form, just go to my homepage and copy + paste the photobucket link!**_


	19. The Reason

"Why didn't you tell us?" Victoria asked Delaina during lunch.

Delaina kept her eyes glued to her plate as she continued to twirl her pasta. The news about Reid swept around like hay fire, nearly exciting everyone out of their bones. Everyone had very insane ideas as to why her boyfriend was in 'England' and being that Delaina couldn't help cheer her mood up even a little got everyone to mix up the story completely. One student even stopped her in the hall asking if it was true that the reason why Reid left was because he fathered a daughter there and Delaina found out about it.

"There's just too much stuff going on" Delaina mumbled. "I don't have time to think about Reid when my mom is in the hospital"

"But what about-"Jodi spoke up but got a hard shove by Tania.

Tania glared at their inquisitive friend before turning back over to Delaina, "We're sorry about everything that's going on"

"You should ask the Provost if you can go back home" Victoria mentioned.

"My mom would kill me" Delaina responded. "The semester ends on the 19th anyways"

After school, Caleb drove up to an old house that looked like it was about to collapse at any second. He put his car into park before turning it off and looked over to Pogue in the passenger seat and Tyler sitting in the back.

Pogue sighed and ran a hand through his hair, not liking this idea. He believed that the old man wouldn't know anything about the demons and Gorman would be a waste of their time. Tyler on the other hand, wanted to see if Gorman knew anything about them. He said that Gorman has to know at least one or two things about demons.

Caleb was indifferent about this sudden notion. Right now, all he cared about at least knew that Reid was alive.

It was getting to the point where Caleb's life seemed to be flashbacking in his eyes. He remembered all of the fights he and Reid would get in and how Reid could easily ruin his day. He often remembered at times that he would yell out that he hated him and wish that the Garwin line was extinct. Now it seemed like the Garwin line was in more jeopardy than anyone can imagine.

"We're wasting our time" Pogue let out. "Gorman's an old man right now. He's been fading- He doesn't make sense anymore"

"We have no one else to turn to" Tyler spoke up from the backseat.

"We don't need anyone else to get involved in this"

"We don't know where to find demons"

"We've dealt with this kind of threat before"

"Last time I checked, you were the one lying in the hospital bed"

"Guys, stop!"

"You want to say that to my face?"

"If you hadn't pissed Chase off then maybe we could've approached that matter differently!"

"Yelling at each other is not going to bring Reid back!" Caleb shouted. "Gorman is our mentor and needs to know what is going on. He can probably direct us to anyone he trusts"

"All his friends are dead"

"Way to go, jackass"

"When did you grow balls?"

"The second yours dropped!"

"Knock it off! If Reid were-" Caleb stopped himself and sighed. "This is crazy! You know what- I'm going in you. You guys can bitch and moan to each other all you want. I just want to get Reid back alive"

Caleb got out of the car and slammed the door so hard that it shook. He looked up to the old wooden house and shoved his hands into his pockets. A puff of air came out of his mouth as he walked down the narrow path. He heard a car doo slam behind him and turned around to see both Pogue and Tyler walking over to Caleb.

It kind of sucked how now Pogue and Tyler were at constant war with each other almost exactly how Reid and Caleb were. It seemed that no matter what may happen conflict was bound to happen. It was usually up to Pogue and Tyler to break up the fights between Reid and Caleb. Now he is finally realizing how annoying it is to stop two people from fighting all the time.

Once the trio opened the old wooden door, dust filled up the air that Caleb was sure her could feel it in his eyes, nostrils, and his mouth. He looked back over to his two friends before walking up the steps. His heart became shallow as he remembered the last time he came up here. It was with Sarah and his father was alive.

Caleb was the first to get to the top of the stairs and see Gorman in his usual spot. The fire place was burning brightly and his frail body was on the old-fashioned arm chair. He didn't even move as the three members walked up to him no matter how loud the floor squeaked under their feet. The guys were just about to get worried for Gorman when suddenly he opened his eyes and looked up at the young men around him.

Gorman gave a small smile, "Boys"

"We need to ask a few questions" Caleb spoke.

"It's been a long time. Where is Re-"Gorman stopped and then smiled again? "What am I saying- He never likes to come- always thinks of this place as some kind of detention"

Tyler couldn't help but smile with the mentor just for a little bit. Tyler was always eager to learn something and would be the first one dropped off for their lessons. Reid, however, was always the last one in with a glum look on his face. He sometimes even tried to lie to his mom a couple of times when the covenant was supposed to meet.

Pogue noticed the tension that had immediately filled the room. No one wanted to break it to Gorman about what happened to the rebel.

"That's why we're here. Reid's been kidnapped" Pogue cleared his throat. "It happened Sunday night. We searched everywhere but couldn't find him. We need your help on finding out more about the ones responsible for his kidnapping"

"What are you talking about? What took him?" Gorman asked in a very serious tone.

"A demon group" Tyler spoke up.

"How do you know it was them?" Gorman asked his eyes stayed locked with Tyler's for so long that it made him uncomfortable enough to shift around.

"Because we saw them- they were after his girlfriend" Caleb concluded.

"Are you sure they were after her?" Gorman asked as he looked back to Tyler.

"She's a witch but doesn't have active powers" Pogue explained. "She's the one who told us about them"

"If she doesn't have any active powers then she wasn't the one who drew them here. Reid uses a lot, I get that but not enough to bring them into town" Gorman said.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You know I rarely use and when I do, it's only for little things" Tyler said in a desperate need to defend himself.

"Maybe another time" Gorman said. "After you Ascend"

"Forget that! If my best friend is gone and you're looking at me like I'm the one who brought them here then you gotta let me know now!" Tyler lost his temper.

Gorman looked upset to the point where it looked like he was about to snap at Tyler. Instead he just let out a sigh and nodded. He motioned for them to sit down on the couch. Tyler and the boys sat down together that the cloud of dust hidden away in the couch puffed out with a hissing sound.

"This has not been the first encounter with demons. Your father had a little run in on them when you were 12" Gorman explained.

"Wait- why?" Tyler asked.

"You remember how you were always sick?" Gorman asked.

"Yes?"

"And then you randomly stopped going?"

"But that was because of a couple of tests. My father wouldn't use on me. That's not possible. My mom would never allow it. No matter how good it would do to me. It's not- It's not- I- No! I won't- I can't-"Tyler sighed, "What happened? Tell me"

"You were so sick that you were about to die" Gorman said.

"I remember that" Caleb blinked.

"The coven had a meeting about curing Tyler but everyone objected. There was too much risk at stake" Gorman said.

"But he used anyways. Despite what his brothers had said" Pogue spoke up. "I remember that too. They were fighting- I didn't know who- but I guess it was all aimed at Baby Boy's dad. I- I couldn't hear. Nothing was processing- then my mom found me-"

"Glenn used on you to live"

"And that's what brought them here"

"The first time, but it was by mistake, they were already passing through" Gorman mentioned.

"They knew it was him"

"No, they thought it was you"

"Me?"

"The magic seeped into you in order for you to survive"

"Glenn found out that those men were stalking Tyler" Caleb pieced together.

Tyler sighed, "Those men in dark, long coats"

"You remember them!"

"I told my father about them. I sensed their power and told him we should introduce ourselves" Tyler bowed down his head and shook it.

Tyler remembered looking up to his dad and watching his expression change. Glenn's eyes were fixed on the group as he steered Tyler away from them. It was true that Tyler could sense their power, but he didn't know which was evil and which wasn't. All he knew back then was that they weren't alone anymore.

"Did Glenn tell the others?"

"No, he didn't want the demons to find out about the Covenant of Silence"

"So he kept it to himself. He also made sure that they would stay as far away from Tyler as possible" Caleb nodded.

Tyler rubbed his hand over his eyes as he felt hot tears seeping through and burned his hands. He felt a gently rub on his back and knew it was Caleb. He thought his dad died in a car accident on his way home. Could that be a lie?

"What happened next? Tell me everything" Tyler finally said.

"Glenn thought he got rid of them when he fought a couple off. But on his way home from work, he was ambushed" Gorman said as he stared into Tyler's core. "The demons already knew how much power Glenn had and they were not going to let that slip away from them. Glenn was a smart lad and knew they were after his power. He also knew that the demons were not going to stop chasing him until they collect his abilities"

Tyler waited with anticipation; his hands trembled in his lap. The trio sat stock still as they waited for Gorman to finish his story. But even now, Gorman looked pretty upset with just retelling the whole thing. When the old man had finally had enough strength, he finished it.

"On your thirteenth birthday, Tyler. He willed his powers over to you" Gorman said.

"But then that makes him-"Pogue started.

Tyler had heard enough, he got up and ran outside of the attic. His feet pounded down the stairs, not caring that his feet might punch through the old wood. Tears leaked down onto his cheeks as he ran out into the frozen December. Now he had this unsettling score that he had to settle with the demons that not only killed his father but also kidnapped his best friend.

_**If you want to see the poster in full form, just go to my homepage and copy + paste the photobucket link!**_


	20. Recruit

"Tyler-"

"I want to go home"

"I know back there was really rough on you" Caleb sympathized.

"I was the reason why they were here the whole time" Tyler mumbled.

"If it wasn't for you than we would not have known about the outside world. We probably wouldn't have known that Delaina would be a great ally" Caleb reasoned.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Like father like son, huh?" Tyler kicked the loose dirt away from him. "The demons came here looking for me back then. Maybe they should've killed me off so that none of this would have happened"

"Don't say that!" Caleb snapped.

"It's the truth" Tyler sighed.

"The Simms line would've died with you. Your father made an amazing sacrifice in order to save you and this is how you repay him? By saying you should've died?" Caleb questioned.

"I wish we could've done something. He didn't deserve to die by those demons" Tyler said in a small voice.

"Then let's do something about it. Let's kill those suckers off" Pogue spoke up for the first time.

"We don't know where they are"

"Gorman did"

"But he didn't tell us anything" Tyler grumbled.

"Actually, he did" Pogue smiled. "He said that demons usually make nests and stay in one place for a while. He said if these are the same ones, then they will be in the same abandoned building as last time. I suggest we give Delaina a ring. She'll probably want in on this little invasion"

"But we don't have her number" Tyler replied.

"Maybe her telepathy power works both ways. If we think to contact her then maybe it will work" Pogue suggested. "It could work. If Reid figured it out then so can we. What do you think?"

"I guess we can give it a try. Mind as well practice now. We may need it for the near future" Tyler straightened up.

"So who wants to do it?" Pogue asked.

"It was your idea" Tyler objected.

Delaina tapped her pencil down repeatedly onto her desk as she tried to concentrate on her work. The more she tried to focus on her homework, the more her mind kept on drifting over to Reid and what kind of danger he might be in. She finally ducked her head down and let out a sob as she tried to will with all her might to talk into his mind. What she didn't expect was to hear a voice come booming back so loudly that it made her jump and had an instant headache.

"_Delaina! Are you there?" _Caleb's voice echoed.

"_Lower your voice"_

Caleb's eyes went wide as he nodded to his friends that he had reached contact. Pogue and Tyler eagerly waited in the blistering cold as Caleb continued to communicate.

"_Sorry about that"_

"_Never mind" _Delaina objected. _"What do you want?"_

"_To bring Reid back"_

Delaina's heart skipped a beat as her eyes went over to her cellphone. It was a picture of Reid looming over to pool table, too concentrated to have noticed that she was taking the picture.

Delaina bit her lip, _"How do we do that?"_

That was when worry had finally settled over Caleb. He didn't even think about how many lives he was putting at risk, especially a teenage girl.

"_We know where they live"_

"_What? How did you find out?" _Delaina felt her heart beating so fast that she was sure it was going to go under cardiac arrest. _"Where is it? We'll take them by surprise right now"_

"_That's a little bit reckless"_

"_I don't care! He could be in danger!"_

"_You should meet us at my apartment!" _Pogue's voice boomed in making both Caleb and Delaina jump. _"It's not that far from the campus!"_

Caleb grimaced and rubbed his temples as he felt a headache settling in. Now he felt almost sorry for his loud voice earlier.

"_Lower your voice"_

"_Sorry about that. This is so awesome!" _Pogue beamed. _"I've never done this before"_

"_Well, isn't that a complete shock. I'm glad you figured this out. Now what about saving Reid?" _Delaina asked. _"With each hour that ticks by, Reid could be in more danger then we could imagine"_

"_Caleb says we shouldn't be so rash about this decision. We need to think up of a plan" _Pogue responded.

"_And how long will that take? Reid might not have that much time left"_

"_That's what we're scared of"_

"_Why, hello Tyler" _Delaina replied to the recent voice. _"I didn't expect you to be in the conversation. What a complete shock. How are you holding up?"_

"_Okay, I guess"_

"_I know the feeling" _Delaina took this moment to sigh. _"He was your best friend"_

"_He __**is **__my best friend. He's still alive" _Tyler snapped.

"_That's what I like to hear. Do you know where the hide out is?" _Delaina questioned.

"_Unfortunately not. They won't tell me where it is" _Tyler glared to his friends.

"_I'm guessing they will not tell me either. Do you at least know the address to Pogue's apartment?" _Delaina asked.

"_We're on the way over right now"_

"_Where did you guys come from?"_

"_We had to visit a good old friend of ours"_

"_Gorman?"_

"_You know about Gorman?"_

"_Reid mentioned him to me"_

"_Reid just has no boundaries of telling you anything"_

"Come on in"

"Thanks. I got here as fast as I could" Delaina walked into Pogue's apartment. "So how do we do this?"

"We'll first have to go over and take a look at the nest" Pogue explained.

"Nest? Reid is in some kind of demon nest?" Delaina panicked. "And you want to wait around and plan? The demons devour magic. Reid has used the most out of everyone in your group. How can you be so sure they haven't done anything to him yet?"

"We know" Pogue ran a hand through his hair. "That's what we are all worried about. But we don't want to be caught in some kind of ambush like last time"

"I guess that is the better plan"

"Thank you" Pogue beamed.

"What's wrong with you? You don't seem like yourself" Delaina sat down next to Tyler.

"Just a lot of things to digest. Some things you just want to erase" Tyler mumbled.

"Like what?" Delaina asked.

"These bastards came around town before. My father used his magic to save me and that's what brought them here. The demons killed him for his power" Tyler explained.

Delaina blinked and slightly backed up like as if Tyler had just said he was a demon. She studied him and noticed that he still had his eyes cast down to his hands. Guilt ran over her about her reaction and knew for a fact that he noticed. Delaina gently brought her hand up to his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Don't worry. We'll get those bastards" Delaina assured him. "For what they did to your father"

Tyler blinked and looked over to Delaina in surprise. She smiled to him and slightly gripped a little harder. Tyler did his best and smiled to her. He was more than happy that someone was on his side.

Caleb watched the two at a distance and couldn't help but feel sorry for the both of them. Tyler was like his brother who lost his father and best friend to the demons. Delaina was someone that he never got around to trust whose boyfriend is captured and she's never met her father because he was constantly on the run. He could practically see the friendship bonding these two right now.

Caleb looked over to Pogue who was standing not that far off from him. He seemed to be thinking almost the same thing. The two elder ones of the group knew how much risk was at stake. But could Reid still be alive right now?

Tyler blushed and looked back to his hands, "Thank you for the support. I really appreciate it. I'm glad you're here"

Delaina turned to Caleb, "How much did you find out?"

"The location is far off out of town. That doesn't mean that it's also safely out of range for the humans" Caleb told her.

"That's never good"

"It's in the woods somewhere. I think it's an abandoned factory"

"Of course it's an abandoned building" Delaina rolled her eyes.

"Gorman says that demons are nocturnal" Caleb mentioned.

"More or less" Delaina shrugged.

"Then shall we plan this out?" Caleb challenged.

"Sure thing! Wherever they are it has to have some sort of magic block on locating them. I can't even get a signal from Reid" Delaina's face dropped before it came back with determination. "We've got to get him out of there"

_**If you want to see the poster in full form, just go to my homepage and copy + paste the photobucket link!**_


	21. Vision in the Night

"Don't worry, he'll come back soon" Jodi said sleepily.

"I'm counting on it" Delaina said with so much fire in her voice that Jodi mistaken it for something else.

"Don't be too rough on him" Jodi pleaded. "He probably has a good explanation on why he went to England. He probably already bought you a thousand souvenirs by now"

"Maybe you're right" Delaina turned her back to her friend and faced the wall closest to her bed. "Hopefully he comes back sooner than later"

"Of course he will" Jodi said as she stifled a yawn. "He's probably wanting to come back home right now"

"_Please, I beg of you! He's only just a child!" a man yelled out to a group near a car that had smoke coming out of it. "He is my son! Have you no mercy! What about your children?"_

"_It's your powers we want, not the boys" a man said to him. "Your magic seems beyond powerful. More powerful than ours, perhaps"_

_The man, who now Delaina understood was Glenn, Tyler's father thrust out some sort of air ball in the way of the group of demons. The demons hissed as some were sent flying as others dodged the attack. Glenn then took off running into the forest as full speed. The man seemed to be at conflict with either going over to his house where his Coven was or leading the demons away from his family and friends._

"_Get him!" the leader yelled._

_Shadow balls were thrust in every direction of the man. Glenn ducked a fallen tree before turning back around and throwing some air balls at his intruders. When he turned back around, he didn't realize that the demons leader had materialized right in front of Glenn. Before he could react, the leader went Glenn flying to the ground with so much pain upon impact; he thought for sure that he was now paralyzed._

"_How pathetic" the demon cackled. "Any last words?"_

"_I will you my power" Glenn said as a vision of his son filled his head._

_Thunder erupted from up above, the lighting so bright that it made the demons hiss even more. Glenn's eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his sockets as his eyes glazed over in death._

_Suddenly, her vision changed. She wasn't in the past but more or less in the present or near future._

"_Who would've guessed that the old man had a Coven? Why didn't we see this before?" the demon leader, who seemed to have not aged a day pondered to himself. "How many of you are out there? Be a good boy and you won't get punished"_

_That's when she saw Reid, chained up near a dark wall looking weak. His face was dirty with sweat, dirt and… was that blood? His body lost a lot of weight even for just a few days of being missing. Reid was taking in slow gasps of air like as if it was hard for him to breathe._

"_Go to hell" Reid spat out._

_Reid let out a gasp as he tried his best to restrain himself from screaming out in pain. The demon leader had his hand outstretched to Reid as magic so powerful that Delaina could feel it vibrated throughout the vision. He waved his hand off and Reid collapsed back down to the ground with his arms still dangling up in chains. Reid had a mixture of what seemed like a cough and a sob escape from his lips._

"_I just came back" the demon said as the cuffs and chains bond to Reid glowed. "Don't even bother trying it. Your magic can't work on me no matter how hard you try. Those cuffs were first made when magic was born"_

"_He's not using his abilities" a voice came from behind the leader. "Someone is trying to use their magic to find him" _

_**If you want to see the poster in full form, just go to my homepage and copy + paste the photobucket link!**_


	22. Here Without You

Tyler nearly jumped out of his skin when suddenly his door started making pounding noises in the middle of the night. His heart thrummed so hard that his hands started to shake and sweat as he struggled to turn on his night lamp. A sudden wave of sadness filled his core as he looked at Reid's unmade bed, the crinkles and pulled over blankets still in place. Tyler quickly ran to the door and opened it just as he heard other boys around the hall yelling out series of unkind words to make the pounding stop.

"I saw him" Delaina said in a shaky voice. "He's still alive but very weak. The leader is the same one who killed your father"

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked. "How do you know?"

Tyler moved aside and let Delaina into his room. She came in just as quickly as her response did but slowed to a stop when she looked over to Reid's bed. Tyler watched as she spread her hands onto the sheets before settling herself down to sit on his bed. When she finally looked up to him, she looked doubled her age.

"I had a vision" Delaina watched as Tyler walked over and sat on his bed.

He wasn't really surprised that she did have a vision of this. Tyler wasn't really expecting her to go out and look for the demons all on her own. Even though she is furious of them taking Reid away she knew that she had two inactive powers and wouldn't be able to do anything. Still, something was on her face that was both bothering her and him.

"What was it about?"

Delaina took in a deep breath and told him everything that she saw in her vision. The most troubling part for her was telling him how his father died.

Tyler seemed to have taken it like as if he was the one in a coffin. His face was expressionless as Delaina went over the details hoping to get some kind of emotion out of him.

Near the end, Delaina noticed that it was hard for her to say another thing. She struggled to tell Tyler about the enchanted chains and when they would light up.

"They light up whenever he uses powers or if someone is trying to use powers on him" Delaina explained. "All those times that I've been trying to communicate with him, I've been exposing all of us"

Tyler rubbed his hand around his face as he sighed into his palms. He was relieved to know that his best friend was alive but felt a pit in his gut about the enchanted chains.

"I've tried to free him too" Tyler confessed. "I tried multiple times per day"

Delaina looked up through the darkness and noticed how destroyed Tyler looked. He had a light shade of purple under his eyes on his pale skin. His blue eyes looked near to bloodshot due to a lack of sleep. Delaina almost felt horrible on coming to Tyler's room to disturb him in the middle of the night.

Tyler reflected back on doing hours of research on trying to find out where Reid was but nothing seemed to be in those old texts. His second chose of options of using to materialize Reid right in front of him, Chase did it, why couldn't Tyler? It was only when Tyler had heard that he had doubled the magic of his brothers already did he really stop. Even though Reid used a lot, he knew that if his best friend already had double the magic then he should not waste it on him.

"At least he's alive"

Tyler nodded in agreement to Delaina. But for how long?

Delaina seemed to be thinking the same thing too. She had basically just exposed the Sons and herself of residing in this area. What if the demons tried to seek out and find them? What if they already knew who they were?

She already knew that she was exposed to them. Hell, they chased her down when Reid had tried to save her. They more or less already know what she looks like. Which meant that they might already know what Tyler looks like too?

If they already knew what Tyler and Delaina looked like then maybe the whole school is in jeopardy. Who knows how powerful these demons were? It didn't matter the numbers, it mostly mattered on what they could do with their abilities. Could the reason why they weren't attacking now is because they are waiting for more demons to join them in some sort of raid?

Delaina gently rocked back and forth as she tried to calm herself down with these out of world thoughts. She just wished that in some way, her mother would just appear out of nowhere. What was she thinking on not telling her mother anything? She at least knew the most out of demons thanks to her father constantly on the run.

The silence between the two seemed almost unsettling for the both of them. They avoided each other's gaze as they tried to think of what their next move should be. Even with the vision, Delaina didn't see much of the building. The vision happened in the grave of night and she could barely make out Reid in her vision.

"I'll tell this to Caleb and Pogue. Tomorrow morning we have swim practice before school starts" Tyler broke the silence. "Caleb will want to make a plan of attack. After hearing about Reid being tortured. He's not going to stand for that"

Delaina nodded as she tried to bite back her tongue. She wanted to be a part of this meeting with the Sons of Ipswich. It was her boyfriend that was taken too, not just their brother. They were all in this together right?

_**If you want to see the poster in full form, just go to my homepage and copy + paste the photobucket link!**_


	23. Hope

"That's what she told me" Tyler finished. "He's definitely alive"

"But they know we're looking for him. Did she know how to release him from the enchanted chains, baby boy?" Pogue asked in a low voice. "We can easily get inside but getting him out of those things might be difficult"

"She's never seen them before"

"That's perfect"

"We can still find a way to break them"

"But how? We don't have anything on the demons. We can't rely on Gorman for everything" Pogue turned to Caleb.

Caleb turned his line of view from the pool over to Pogue, "Do you want to be the one to tell that to Reid?"

Pogue looked a little bit surprised before he shook his head, "What do you suggest we do?"

"Hit the books"

"Again?"

"There has to be something we overlooked" Caleb ran his hand over his neck, "Sarah found out about us and the spell of spider just by looking in the school's library"

Pogue and Tyler exchanged glances before Tyler spoke up, "You think the answer is here?"

"There had to be more witches during the Salem Witch Hunt that escaped the chains somehow" Caleb responded.

"Do you know how many books there are on **just **the Salem Witch Hunt?" Tyler inquired.

"We have to try, we can't leave everything on Delaina's shoulders" Caleb told his brothers.

"Are you actually sticking up for her?" Tyler questioned.

Caleb turned and glared at the youngest just as a shrill whistle echoed the pool room. Everyone all came out from their hideouts and started to gather around the coach. The news about Reid's random disappearance didn't really seem to phase the coach as he explained what they were going to do today. It was almost like as if Reid was in the room right now.

"Everybody clear on that?"

"We're short on one person. What do we do about Garwin's role?"

"Improvise" the coach said before he blew the whistle once again.

The team looked to each other and started muttering about what they should do. Caleb sighed as he pulled his goggles over his head. Unfortunately, this has always been their coach's attitude towards pretty much everything. Caleb just wished that the man could show a little bit compassion to their missing friend.

Delaina poured herself a cup of coffee, "I didn't think you were awake. I wanted to just walk around the dorms. I honestly felt like I didn't get that much sleep last night. I wanted to tire myself out for a little bit"

Jodi looked a little bit shocked at Delaina as they made their way over to their usual table. She seemed to be struggling with how to put her thoughts into words.

"But you fell asleep before I did. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Delaina honestly felt better at the whole lying situation. She thought it had something to do with knowing that Reid was alive. She was very grateful to have somehow gotten that vision last night. Delaina now felt hope flutter inside her chest more than despair.

"The next person who asks me that, I'm going to punch them in the face" Delaina sat down with a plop and grabbed her fork to eat.

Jodi sighed and ignored the comment as she passed the newspaper in between her roommate. Delaina picked out the local section and started mindlessly going through it. She could feel Jodi's eyes on her like as if she was some sort of experiment. Delaina did her best to bite her tongue and continued to read the article in front of her.

The buzz of people went on around the poor young witch as she tried not to think of her boyfriend. Everyone was gossiping about celebrities, athletes, and each other yet they were all oblivious to the dangers that were literally in their own town. Delaina kind of envied that feeling as her eyes slowly crept over to Jodi's. Her friend was leaning in and reading a magazine that was nearly a month old about some A-list celebrity who was just caught cheating in a club.

What if Delaina just sent Jodi a telepathic message right now? Will she scream and yell out witch like her old friend did? Would she be cool with it and keep it a secret? Or would she do both by being cool now but spreading it around the school that she was a freak?

Jodi glanced up and then gave her the friendliest of smiles. Delaina did her best to smile back as she turned back to her article and pretended that she was reading. She couldn't do that to Jodi. Her life was already full of potential and telling her what she really is would terrify her friend.

Delaina glanced up and noticed Kira and Aaron not too far off from her table. They had their heads together, smiling and laughing in Delaina's direction. She gave them a glare which only added more fuel to the fire. Aaron kissed in her direction just as Kira nuzzled her nose into Aaron's ear.

A disgusted noise escaped her lips, catching Jodi's attention. Her friend looked over to her before following Delaina's line of view. She sighed and nudged her own friend and just shook her head. Telling her that it wasn't worth it to get worked up by them.

She tried her best but now that she realized that she had an audience, all she really could do was look up to Aaron and Kira and still find them looking at her. Delaina felt her bones ache as she wished unimaginable things to happen to those two as she quickly finished her food. Even though Reid loves to use his magic any second of the day, she knew he wouldn't want her to do it. Mostly because he never wants Delaina to turn out to be like him.

Delaina got up from her spot and picked up her suitcase. All she had to do was look down to Jodi who only gave her an apologetic nod. Delaina picked up her tray and walked with her head held high over to the trash bin. She never thought how hard it would be to not look at Aaron and Kira even for a second as she left the Dining Wing.

_**If you want to see the poster in full form, just go to my homepage and copy + paste the photobucket link!**_


	24. Preparing

After school, the four teenagers met at Pogue's apartment once again but this time a little bit more differently than the last. In Pogue's living room; crosses, sages, and salt along with holy water splattered around the floor. Everyone was wearing as much black as they could find in their wardrobe that also had a lot of room to stuff in their weapons of choice. Tonight was the night that they were going to get their friend out of imprisonment.

"Don't forget, you guys" Caleb was saying. "We don't know if our first plan really worked or not. If all else fails, Delaina get Reid out of there as fast as you can. We'll try to fight the others off"

"We don't know how many there are. You guys will easily be outnumbered if you're not careful" Delaina responded. "I don't want to abandon any of you to those creatures"

"We're already outnumbered as it is" Pogue blew on his already burning sage. "We just need you to get the hell out of there as fast as you can"

"Trust me, plan A will work" Tyler said in a tired voice.

"How would you know?"

"Because I thought it out and set it up" Tyler glared at Pogue who didn't seem to have heard him.

"For the love of God, knock it off! You guys make me want to shoot my head off" Caleb complained from his seat on the armchair.

"I wouldn't know that feeling" Pogue mumbled. "It's not like you and Reid had any problems whatsoever. If there never were a Parry or Simms line then I'm sure the Danvers and Garwin line would've been just fine"

Despite going into battle in the next couple of hours, Delaina found herself laughing. She remembered countless occasions when Caleb and Reid were at each other's throats at Nicky's. Pogue and Tyler always seemed to be the only ones whoever cared about stopping those fights. Delaina had always wondered that since Reid and Caleb fought so much why they stayed together as friends… now she got finally got her answer.

"Do you think we'll be able to do it?" Tyler asked. "Bring Reid home? So much can go wrong. We all know what happened the first time"

"We all thought that Chase would get the upper hand in my fight. Look at where he's at right now"

An eerie feeling settled down over them as Pogue rubbed his lips together. Although the guys are loyal to Caleb, everyone believed that that was the last they were ever going to see their leader.

"We'll get him out of there. He would've done the same for any of us" Delaina spoke up.

"Except he would've done it without a plan" Tyler smiled.

Caleb couldn't help but smile with the baby boy as he thought about the reckless one. Reid wanted to go and find Chase the minute he put Pogue into the hospital. It honestly felt a little too dulled out with Reid gone. Caleb always wished for some kind of peace of mind but now he couldn't wait to get his hands on those demons that took him.

"It's almost time" Caleb announced.

"Then let's get going"

Delaina nodded eagerly as she picked up her black jacket and thrust it on. It was heavy full of surprises just waiting for the demons tonight.

Reid stared up at the chains that bound him to the wall. In the darkness he could make out some form of ancient writing. The chains were so tight on his wrist that he was sure there was no longer blood in his hands. His raspy breathing was the only sound that mixed in with the demons snores.

"Please" Reid barely whispered to the chains. "Give me some kind of sign"

In the last day or so, Reid had noticed that the chains hadn't lit up like they usually do. Panic struck his mind as the leader had told him what that really means. It meant that his Coven and girlfriend had given up on searching for him. Could that really be true that his friends had given up on him in less than a week already?

_**If you want to see the poster in full form, just go to my homepage and copy + paste the photobucket link!**_


	25. You and Me

Delaina took in a deep breath as she edged toward the abandoned faculty. Everyone had already spread out to their different corners and was planning on ambushing the demon's nest and taking them by surprise. Delaina placed her hand on the old knob of her entry but glanced to the side and let out a gasp. Through the warped window, she could make out Reid along the side of the wall.

Pogue edged through the small crack of the door and easily closed it shut. The evening light was cast high up on the ceiling, almost like as if it was on fire. All around the floor were demons everywhere just sleeping wherever they could find space. They almost looked like all-night partiers in their black leather and gothic like make up.

Tyler walked over a sleeping couple as he searched the corners of the room, trying to find his best friend in the crowd. His heart sank down to the ground as he realized that Reid was nowhere to be seen. Just like his first encounter, he silently hoped that his defense will do wonders of work. The youngest member of the Coven got down on his knees in the middle of the room, clasped his hands together, closed his eyes and prayed.

"Rise and shine!"

Caleb sent a few air balls in every direction that he saw demons in. The demons hissed and screamed once his magic touched their skin.

Delaina quickly dodged out of the way of a shadow ball as she lit up a bundle of sage. She threw it in the direction of a group of demons who struggled to breathe and collapsed to the ground. A demon man grabbed a hold of Delaina but then quickly let go. His hand burned as he realized that he just touched a cross.

"Sorry, babe! Not on the first date. Even if we ever had one. Wouldn't want to be seen outside in public with you" Pogue taunted an already burned out demon lady.

"Amen" Tyler finished the prayer and noticed the room was completely empty with dust surrounding him.

"_Where's Reid?"_ Caleb questioned, hoping his friends could hear him.

"_He's over here!"_ Delaina responded out.

"_Of course near the back of the building"_ Pogue rolled his eyes.

"Stop!" someone suddenly shouted in Delaina's room. "Leave her with me. You've grown since the last time I saw you"

"Dad?"

"Surprise" her father grinned. "I was in town for a couple of days"

"You joined the demons?"

"We found a mutual ground, Delaina" her father placed his hands behind his back and started to slowly pace the room. "We have a lot more history with the Covenant of Silence then you actually realize"

"I'm ready for your plan to work! When is it going to happen?" Pogue yelled out the minute he saw Tyler enter the main room.

"Just be patient! It'll work" Tyler mostly said to calm himself down.

"You're not the one with his body wearing down" Caleb warned as he killed off another bunch.

"Five more minutes and Caleb and I will be old men" Pogue responded.

"You don't think I know that?"

"It better work!"

"Then stop using and through everything you got! Don't rely just on my plan" Tyler threw a water balloon full of holy water.

"We don't have enough" Pogue threw a bunch of salt in another direction.

"That's what I'm worried about"

"Where's Delaina?"

"Something's wrong"

"The last I heard was that she was with Reid. The demon leader's got to be there" Tyler felt anger in his voice.

"She's not a strong enough witch! He'll-"Caleb's response was then cut short as a shrill sound erupted up above.

The red lights shown bright as water splashed down from the sprinklers up above. The demons all around the Covenant started to scream and howl as the holy water rained over them. Tyler was so happy as the moment that he threw back his head, stuck his tongue out, and tasted the water. When he looked back around her noticed that every demon was turned to dust.

"They rejected us from their Coven" Delaina's father snarled. "We were to never ask for admittance ever again"

"Maybe for a good reason" Delaina took a step backwards to Reid.

"But don't you see? We could've been so much more!" her father then glared at Reid. "What we could've gained from each other. We wouldn't have to side with demons"

"I never would've sided with them even if you made me" Delaina sent the glare right back to her father.

"I thought you would say something like that. I made my appearance known a lot soon. Such a pity that I will have to do this" her father sighed a slow, fake empathetic sigh.

"Don't hurt him" Delaina took a glance back towards Reid.

"Oh, don't worry! I was only using him to get to you. It's you that I'm going to hurt" her father smiled to her wickedly. "Just a little lesson that needs to be learned"

"What are you doing? Stop" Delaina said as her father's hand waved over to her as she sank to the ground.

"Just a little spell I learned on the road"

"Dad…"

"You're not my daughter anymore"

"Look at what you're doing"

Reid let out a bloodcurdling cry out for help as he watched helplessly as Delaina fell to the floor. She gasped for air and struggled to even get up. He watched in horror as Delaina turned her head away from her father to face Reid instead. Delaina did her best to smile but it just stopped midway as her eyelids slumped halfway closed.

Delaina's father cleared his throat and straightened out his jacket. No sign of remorse whatsoever on his face.

A thunderclap reverberated throughout the abandoned building. Reid felt anger overcome his lethargy as he struggled to get up.

"What, do you want some?" Delaina's father challenged.

Reid glared and tried to tackle the man down but the chains constricted him. Delaina was only a few feet away from him but it seemed miles away right now. He tried his best to step toward her, even if it meant to break his arms clean off. He had to find some way to get her out of that spell.

"Get him!" Caleb ordered as he, Pogue, and Tyler barged in through the door.

"Delaina!" Pogue yelled out in shock before glaring at her father. "What did you do to her?"

Tyler ran over to Reid and quickly poured salt on the chains, anything out of desperation. Luckily, the chains started to sizzle as he poured the rest of the holy water he had with him. There was a big crack and Reid fell to the ground, too weak to catch himself. Tyler gently picked him up and away from the miserable wall.

Wind howled around them as the two younger members noticed that Pogue and Caleb were in an all-out war with the demon leader and Delaina's father. Powers unimaginable were appearing out of the elder ones as they fought to protect the rest of the group. Reid leaned back down, cupped Delaina's face, and used his power. He let out a defeated sigh as he realized he was too weak to do anything.

Thunder rumbled, making the ground shake as Tyler noticed the demon leader had locked eyes on Tyler. Recognition filled his face as fear rose up in Tyler's. The leader now realized Glenn was Tyler's father. He suddenly didn't care about Caleb and went after Tyler.

Caleb noticed this and yelled out a war cry as he got between Tyler and the leader. He blasted out his biggest aero-ball imaginable but the demon countered with his own shadow blast. The impact went Caleb's ball flying after him before he could react. Caleb flew over Tyler's crouched body and skidded into the next room.

Tyler got up and ran over to the leader of the coven. Caleb let out a cough and groaned as he struggled to get up. Tyler looked back over to Reid and Delaina, noticing that the demon was walking right to them. Surprisingly enough, he ignored the weak couple and continued to walk in Tyler's direction.

"It's was your father. His power is inside of you" the demon spoke. "Now it's time to get back what's mine. Your father's powers weren't yours to begin with. You'll die just like how he did"

"Tyler!" a voice echoed throughout the building, making everyone's blood run cold.

A soft glow of white light materialized just a few feet away from Tyler. Glenn Simms stood towering over his son as if he was some protective shield. The magic around Tyler's father was so strong that he honestly felt woozy just by standing so close. Glenn lifted up his arm and flung it out toward the demon leader as everyone in the room watched what was happening.

Not only did the demon leader scream but so did Delaina's father as Glenn used the last of his magic to destroy the threats. The demon leader crouched down to the floor before he turned into nothing but dust. The room became stock still as Glenn let out a ghostly sigh and turned around to look down at Tyler. He smiled to his son as a tear came to the ghost's eye as one gentle blow of the wind sent him away.

_**If you want to see the poster in full form, just go to my homepage and copy + paste the photobucket link!**_


	26. Curse

Reid, even though very weak, picked up Delaina and sobbed into the crook of her neck. Her body felt like a bag of sand, as heavy as he held her tightly to his body. Delaina's head plopped over his thin arms as her eyes stayed motionless and haunting for the others to see. Even with her father dead, Delaina was still in the curse that her father bound to her.

Tyler and Pogue each had Caleb's arm over their shoulders as they each stared down at the heartbroken couple. Caleb looked over to Tyler and noticed that tears were in the young boy's eyes. With a solid grip, he squeezed Tyler's shoulder in a form of comfort as much as he could. With a defeated sigh, he turned and looked down toward Reid.

"We got to go"

"No!"

"The sprinklers probably set off some kind of alarm at the fire station" Tyler agreed.

"I'm not leaving her!"

"I'm not saying to leave her; I'm saying we got to move"

"She didn't deserve to die like this" Reid said softly.

"We know"

"Do you?"

"Reid!" Caleb snapped.

"There's got to be some way to break the curse" Reid mumbled.

"We used too much in one day"

"Gorman might know how to break the curse"

"I've got to try to do something" Reid said.

"Reid, don't"

"You promised Delaina to not use anymore"

"That was before all this shit happened!"

"She knows the price of using"

"I don't care, she can yell at me when she's alive!"

"There's still time"

"We're running out of options"

"You haven't eaten in the past few days"

"That doesn't matter anymore"

"It does matter to us"

"Please you guys, just let me save her" Reid looked up to his friends towering over him.

Reid turned back to Delaina, leaned in and kissed her lips. _Please, wake up, _he pleaded into her mind. He opened his eyes and gasped when he noticed Delaina opening her eyes.

Tyler beamed and exchanged looks from Caleb and Pogue, "She's waking up!"

"It worked!" Pogue responded.

"I can't believe it" Caleb replied.

"Welcome to the land of the living" Reid smiled down to her.

"Never felt so good to open my eyes again" Delaina smiled. "I can't believe you're alive, Reid!"

"Thanks for the comfort" Reid laughed. "I'm so glad we were able to save you, Delaina"

"He actually saved you" Caleb chimed in.

Tyler leaned down and gripped onto Reid's shoulders, "I'm glad both of you are alright. So what's next? Anyone wanna try to track down Chase now? I think now we stand a chance"

Caleb just laughed and shook Tyler's head as the others moaned in response.

_**If you want to see the poster in full form, just go to my homepage and copy + paste the photobucket link!**_


	27. Soundtrack

_**Never Gonna Be Alone- Nickelback**_

_**Second Chance- Shinedown**_

_**Broken- Seether**_

_**If You Only Knew- Shinedown**_

_**What About Now- Daughtry**_

_**Kryptonite- 3 Doors Down**_

_**The Reason- Hoobstank**_

_**Falling In- Lifehouse**_

_**You and Me- Lifehouse**_


End file.
